Breaking A Veela's Heart
by zerodawn22
Summary: Fleur is drifting in a fizzling relationship with the only man she has ever been with. A visit to Bill's family thrusts a bold figure from her past back in her life, causing her to confront what really makes her happy in life. Fleurmione. Mildly different Hermione, in that she is a bit bolder and more confident. FDHG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, okay... I have other fics I should be writing... And a Playstation game that isn't gonna finish itself... But someone commented on one of my stories the other day that they would be interested in seeing a situation where Fleur is the inexperienced one compared to Hermione. It got in my head and I ended up thinking more and more about the scenario... And voila! New fic**_

* * *

Fleur and Bill had been drifting apart for some time. Currently, they were sleeping in separate beds in their little cottage. Fleur could see that they would have to inevitably discuss this, but figured that that conversation would be best left until _after_ their visit to The Burrow.

Fleur was packing her bag when Bill walked into the room, slinging his own bag over his shoulder.

"Just about ready to go?" Bill asked noncommittally.

"Just about," Fleur replied, her eyes on her bag.

It wasn't even that Bill and her were fighting. If anything, it might be better if they were fighting… At least then there would be an ounce of passion left in their relationship. Right now it felt like they were two elderly companions just floating around the same house.

"Who else is going to be there?" Fleur asked, tucking a strand of her white-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Erm… Let me think…" Bill murmured, leaning against the wall and scratching his burgeoning beard.

Fleur sighed and turned to a small set of drawers in the room. She knew by now that she had to at least pack the horrible lumpy jumper that Molly Weasley had got her for Christmas, even if the woman so obviously hated her.

"Well, Ginny is coming home… So is Ron," Bill said slowly, "I don't think the twins will be there… Oh, Harry and Hermione will be coming with Ron…"

Bill continued to mull over which of his large family would be staying at The Burrow for Molly's birthday, not noticing the faint blush that rose in Fleur's cheeks.

Fleur had not seen Harry Potter or his two friends since she was at school, competing in the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. She had been in a bad mood for most of that year, battling stress and confusion and loneliness. But she had still managed to leave things on a good note with Harry.

Ron, Bill's younger brother, had irked her a lot at first. He was easily affected by the thrall, even when she attempted to rein it in amongst the horribly drooling students of Hogwarts. But she had even left things on a good note with him, recognising that he was a close friend of Harry and had to be a decent guy behind the drooling.

Hermione, was a different matter altogether. The girl seemed to loathe her. Every time Fleur was in the vicinity the smile would drop off her face and she would scowl in her general direction. But the note they had left it on? Fleur was a little embarrassed. At the Yule Ball, Fleur had indulged a little heavily in the spiked punch, letting off steam and forgetting her stresses for one night. She had left to get some fresh air, witnessing Ron shouting something at Hermione which had left the girl in tears. Through sheer coincidence, Hermione had rushed outside at the same time Fleur was stepping out to get some air.

Fleur had gone to say something, unsure what she would say, when something had come over her. Hermione had looked so elegant in her ball gown and made up. Even with tears streaming down her face she looked beautiful. Without even thinking, Fleur had leant in and kissed Hermione—right on the lips. She had withdrawn immediately, apologising profusely before ducking away back inside.

Even though it was a long time ago now, Fleur was still embarrassed. What would Hermione think? She would probably think that Fleur liked _women_!

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Fleur said finally, pushing all memories of the tipsy kiss out of her mind.

Bill took her arm by the elbow and they apparated into the messy little garden of the Burrow. Fleur followed Bill to the door of the ramshackle house. Before he had even touched the door, it burst open and Molly Weasley threw her arms around her son, squealing with delight at seeing him. Fleur awkwardly hung back.

"Oh, and Fleur, how lovely to see you, dear," Molly said in the little clipped tone she reserved for Fleur.

"Nice to see you too," Fleur replied politely, stepping into The Burrow after Bill.

"Bill's here!" Ron's voice called out from deeper in the house.

"Did he bring Phlegm?" Fleur frowned as she heard Ginny's distant voice using that godawful nickname for her.

Bill's younger siblings soon appeared, Harry and Hermione behind them. Ginny and Ron hugged their brother before stepping back. Fleur looked at them. Ginny had grown taller, she looked like she had matured quite a bit as she had grown into her teen years. Ron was still tall and gawky, his hair longer than when Fleur had last seen him. Hermione though, had changed markedly. Her face had thinned, losing the roundness of youth that it had when Fleur had seen her at Hogwarts. She was wearing a leather jacket and had lost the uncertain look about her. Now she looked incredibly confident and self-assured.

"What's new with you guys?" Bill asked, grinning at them, "I feel like I haven't seen any of you for ages!"

"I might go put our bags in our room," Fleur interjected. She never felt welcome in The Burrow and liked to minimise the time she spent under Ginny or Molly's withering stares.

"Great idea," Ginny said with a small grin, clearly glad that Fleur was taking her leave. Fleur tried not to roll her eyes and took Bill's bag from him, climbing the stairs.

She put their things down in a corner of the room and sat down on the bed with a book. If she was going to survive the visit to The Burrow she would try to keep her head down and keep to herself as much as possible.

Bill came up about half an hour later, grinning away to himself.

"So how are they?" Fleur asked.

"Well, Ron's still much the same," Bill laughed, "But Hermione's become a bit of a ladykiller."

"What?!" Fleur was surprised by this revelation.

"Yeah, apparently she realised she was into girls ages ago after some encounter with a mystery woman at a school dance. Ever since she's been breaking girls' hearts!" Bill exclaimed, "Who woulda thought, huh? Ole quiet Hermione would become a little Casanova!"

Bill kept talking but Fleur was absorbed in what he had first said. An encounter with someone at a school dance? That _had_ to be her, right?

"Fleur? Fleur?" Bill asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Fleur shook her head, snapping out of her reverie.

"Sorry, what was that?" Fleur asked vaguely.

"I said mum wanted us to come down soon because dinner is almost ready," Bill repeated patiently, "So we should head down about now,"

Fleur smiled tightly, inwardly cursing that her alone time was already over.

They made their way down the uneven stairs and sat at the long dinner table beside each other. Ron immediately sat next to Fleur (predictably) and began to gaze at her. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were across the table from them. The Golden Trio began to chat amongst themselves as they waited for Arthur, Molly and the other siblings to arrive. Bill and Fleur sat in their usual comfortable silence. Fleur played with the edge of the tablecloth and Bill scratched at his facial hair again.

"Ron, don't do that," Hermione groaned, as Ron tried to discreetly clean out his ear.

"Why not?" Ron said petulantly.

"We're at the dinner table, for one," Hermione said disapprovingly "Its not a good look."

"Pfft, what would you know about looks," Ron snorted, "Your hair is always tangled with those dumb curls."

"He's just jealous that Hermione gets way more girls than him," Ginny smirked, nudging Harry who laughed.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed with faux outrage, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Harry shrugged.

"Its true though, she gets more girls than both of us put together," Harry said good naturedly, changing the subject as Molly and Arthur walked in. They were tailed by Charlie and Percy who were carrying heaping platters of food.

The conversation flowed into far more parent appropriate avenues as the meal went on. Fleur remained quiet. Nobody really tried to talk to her. Not even Ron, who alternated between stuffing his face with food and gaping at her silently.

"Seconds, Fleur?" Molly offered, the first conversation directed at her all night. Molly was offering a platter of lasagne.

"Oh, no, merci!" Fleur said, waving her hand, "The food is very delicious but heavier than I am used to. I could not eat any more!"

A look of irritation flashed across Molly's face and Fleur instantly regretted her wording. She averted her eyes from Molly just in time to catch Ginny and Hermione exchanging eye rolls. Fleur was surprised at how wounded she felt. She was very used to looks of disdain and eye rolls at The Burrow. She shouldn't feel this bothered by Ginny and Hermione criticising her.

Thankfully, the awkward silence following her refusal of Molly did not last long and soon the conversation was flowing at the table again. The rest of the meal was uneventful. Although Fleur found herself sneaking furtive glances at Ginny and Hermione to see if they were making fun of her.

After dinner, Fleur excused herself to get some air. Bill, seemingly glad to have his own space too, nodded and headed upstairs to their room while she headed outside.

Fleur roamed around the outside of The Burrow in the crisp evening air, watching the cloud of her warm breath in the coldness. She leaned against the wall of the house, sighing to herself. How had she ended up in this place in her life? On paper, everything was great… She had a handsome boyfriend, a good job, a nice house. But she just wasn't happy.

"Hello, Fleur," a voice pulled Fleur from her thoughts. Hermione had appeared as if from nowhere, leaning against the wall next to her. Seeing her closer, Fleur could tell that she was more tanned and the sharp angles of her cheekbones were more prominent. She had definitely improved with age.

"Oh… Hello," Fleur greeted, unsure of how to read Hermione. After all the girl had been rolling her eyes at her just now at the dinner table.

"How are things?" Hermione asked, kicking at some loose soil on the ground absently.

"Fine," Fleur replied, in a neutral tone. Hermione smirked.

"I know enough to know 'fine' is code for boring or crap," Hermione said, laughing suddenly in the darkness. Fleur found herself getting defensive at Hermione's tone. She was in no mood to be needled by the confident girl in front of her.

"Bill is the only man I have ever been with and we are great together," Fleur replied firmly, "We have a lovely cottage together and great jobs."

She found herself straightening her back and lifting her chin, her old Delacour pride shining through. Hermione snorted.

"To think I used to think you were so experienced," Hermione said. She turned to lean on her shoulder against the wall so she could face Fleur better. Fleur ignored her, staring straight ahead into the darkening garden.

"Have you ever kissed a girl other than me?" Hermione asked, a coy smile playing at her lips.

Fleur frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Vous êtes inapproprié," Fleur said, momentarily lapsing into her native tongue in her kneejerk reaction to tell Hermione she was being inappropriate.

"I'll take that as a no," Hermione smirked. She leaned back on her back against the wall, smiling to herself for a moment.

"You can't tell anyone about that Yule Ball thing," Fleur said, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"So predictable," Hermione sighed, launching herself off the wall before ambling away into the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Fleur climbed into bed with Bill later that night. The bed, despite being a double, felt far too small. Both Bill and Fleur shuffled uncomfortably in the bed, jostling each other awkwardly.

"Guess we haven't shared a bed for a while, heh," Bill chuckled awkwardly as his shoulder bumped Fleur. They shifted again and Bill somehow found himself accidentally lying on Fleur's hair. She decided to tie it up in a loose knot.

"Did it always feel this strange sharing a bed?" Fleur asked in a conversational way. Bill readjusted his position in the bed yet again.

"I don't know anymore," Bill replied. He rolled on his side so his back was facing Fleur. Fleur did the same, facing her back to Bill.

In the dark, Fleur's mind turned over the events of the day. She smiled at the thought that Hermione had thought that she was experienced. She supposed it was a common belief people held of her. Her thrall gave her the ability to lure in any man she wanted. But she had never really felt compelled to take advantage of that. In fact, she had never really held much interest in her personal life. At the Yule Ball she had simply selected the most attractive male to accompany her to fulfil her obligation to take a partner. When she started at Gringotts and Bill was teaching her English, he had asked her out. At the time it had seemed a convenient way to keep the other men at the office from bothering her. Then as they had continued dating, she had realised he ticked all the boxes for what her ideal partner should be: a little older than her, a little taller than her, smart, attractive, caring, intelligent.

Bill had been the only person Fleur had ever been intimate with. It had been quite scary for her at first. But then it wasn't so bad. In truth, Fleur had thought intimacy with another person would be a lot more mind blowing than it was. But with Bill, she could really take it or leave it. She supposed he must feel the same, given the long drought in their sex life.

* * *

The next morning, Fleur awoke long before Bill, as usual. His snoring was louder than she had remembered. Fleur quietly set about getting ready for the day before padding down to the dining room to have some breakfast.

Harry and Hermione were already awake and Molly was bustling around them, doling out generous amounts of food. Molly left Fleur to collect her own breakfast food from the kitchen, a slight that was not lost on Fleur.

"Fleur, dear," Molly said in her fake-nice tone reserved for Fleur, "We need some more groceries with all the guests here for the long weekend. Would you mind going into town and collecting the items from my shopping list?"

"Anything for the birthday girl," Fleur said with a polite smile. Molly didn't return it, instead pulling out a ridiculously long list from her cardigan pocket. Fleur's smile faded as she saw how long it was. She would definitely have to charm a bag to be expandable or shrink the groceries to manage them on her own.

"I can go with Fleur to help," Hermione offered. Molly shot her a questioning look but nodded.

As they headed off, Fleur looked at Hermione curiously.

"Harry was planning on getting everyone to play Quidditch as soon as the Weasleys woke up," Hermione explained with a shrug.

They arrived in the small town that was closest to The Burrow. It had cobbled streets and small wooden shops that looked outdated. Fleur stumbled in her heels on the loose cobbles and Hermione caught her arm, stopping her from falling.

"Still insistent on those heels, huh?" Hermione asked with a smile. Fleur blushed lightly.

"I like wearing heels," Fleur said slightly defensively. Hermione looked at her appraisingly.

"You know, I bet I'm taller than you when you aren't wearing heels," Hermione said, the smile still playing at her lips.

Fleur straightened her back, flipping her hair proudly. Hermione was less irritating when she avoided speaking to her.

"Here's a general store," Fleur said neutrally, gesturing at a small shop nearby. Hermione nodded with a smirk and they headed in.

The shop was much larger inside, it must be a magical community, judging by the extent that it had been expanded inside compared to the small exterior. Fleur began to click through the vast number of shelves, getting turned around and confused.

"Excusez-moi," Fleur flagged a shop assistant down. The middle aged lady glared at her beadily.

"Where would we find, erm, the canned goods?" Fleur asked, consulting the long scroll of a list from Molly.

The beady eyed woman grunted and gestured vaguely at one half of the store before lumbering off. Fleur scowled and looked at Hermione.

"Did you _see_ that?" Fleur was incredulous. Hermione laughed.

"She wasn't a man, she's not going to drool and follow your every command," Hermione laughed, "You really have no idea how to talk to women do you?"

"And you are the expert?" Fleur asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Hermione really was cocky these days. Hermione smirked at her before approaching a nearby shop assistant. This assistant was closer to their age, a cold looking girl with dirty blonde hair. Fleur couldn't wait to see the smirk wiped off Hermione's face.

Hermione smiled easily, leaning against the shelf chatting animatedly to the shop assistant. The shop assistant's cold demeanour appeared to gradually change until she was beaming at Hermione and hanging on her every word. Fleur frowned as Hermione strolled back over.

"Canned stuff is down there," Hermione said, jerking her thumb. Fleur sighed heavily. As they set off, the shop assistant ran up to them.

"Wait," a faint blush raised in her cheeks, "Here's my address. Owl me?"

The shop assistant pushed a crumpled scrap of parchment into Hermione's hand, blushing more, before ducking away again.

"Seriously?" Fleur raised her eyebrows, mystified.

"What? Interested?" Hermione smirked, pocketing the piece of parchment. Fleur blushed despite herself.

"Yes, of course not," Hermione continued to smirk, "I suppose it was some other blonde part-Veela that threw herself at me at the Yule Ball?"

"I-I didn't _throw_ myself at you!" Fleur hissed, looking around wildly in case anyone overheard, "And I thought you promised not to bring that up!"

"I'm still curious as to why its such a touchy subject for you," Hermione said casually, roaming down the aisles.

"Lets just get the groceries," Fleur said icily.

"I, for one, enjoyed it," Hermione continued as they began to pull ingredients off the shelves. Fleur felt a light blush rising in her cheeks and turned to inspect a shelf very carefully so that Hermione could not see her face.

"Cereal," Fleur said coldly, handing a box to Hermione and checking it off the list.

"If I recall, you moaned," Hermione said with a devilish grin, "So I assume you enjoyed it too,"

"Potatoes," Fleur said firmly, pushing a bag at Hermione, hard.

"So what is there to be sensitive about?" Hermione asked. Fleur, who had been inspecting some bags of pasta, whirled around to face Hermione.

"I don't like women," Fleur had a harsh tone to her words, "The Veela thrall only affects men for a reason."

Hermione stepped into her personal space suddenly, the coy smile playing at her lips again.

"So you're saying what we did was _bad?_ " Hermione's eyes roamed down Fleur's body as she spoke. Fleur shivered involuntarily. She wasn't used to Hermione being like this and she _certainly_ wasn't used to having these feelings elicited within her.

"I…" Fleur was lost for words, and she hated it. She bit her lip, squirming under the intense gaze of Hermione.

"Excuse me," the blonde sales assistant had appeared again, fidgeting with her hands. Hermione stepped back from Fleur and turned to the sales assistant with a smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" Hermione asked with an easy smile and charm. Fleur could suddenly see how Hermione was able to get so many girls as she chatted confidently to the sales assistant.

As Hermione wandered off with the sales assistant, Fleur considered the feelings that had run through her. As Hermione had looked at her that way… Fleur had felt things she had never felt with Bill. Fleur exhaled shakily, collecting more of the items from the list. As she moved to another aisle, she halted in her steps.

The blonde sales assistant had Hermione pushed up against the shelves as they kissed passionately. Hermione had one hand tangled in the woman's hair, and one hand squeezing her ass. Fleur was frozen.

Seeing the two women locked in a steamy make-out stunned Fleur. She was shocked, that was a large part of it. But alarmingly, she felt herself aroused at the sight. Blushing, Fleur backed out of the aisle again, shaking her head.

 _Its natural to feel aroused by seeing anyone kissing,_ Fleur reasoned with herself.

Fleur busied herself with collecting the rest of the groceries, trying to push it all from her mind. As she headed for the checkout, Hermione reappeared, tidying her hair. She shot Fleur a knowing smirk.

They headed out of the store together in silence, Fleur not daring to look at Hermione. Fleur felt her breath catch in her throat as Hermione took her hand. But then she felt the compressing feeling of apparation as they were transported to the ramshackle garden of The Burrow.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny greeted, coming outside the house, "Want to come for a walk?"

"Sure," Hermione shrugged, pushing her bag into Fleur's hands.

Hermione and Ginny walked away, leaving Fleur standing awkwardly in front of The Burrow holding a couple of bags with the minimised groceries. She watched Ginny and Hermione walk towards the end of the garden. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Fleur, shooting her a wink.

Fleur bit her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them :) So you might have noticed from the title, but the aim is for Fleur to endure a little heartache (although maybe just at first). Hermione is at a point where she isn't looking for a relationship and is just having fun... But considering writing that she changes her mind after reconnecting with Fleur... Thoughts?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

Fleur went into The Burrow, beginning to unpack and put away all the groceries. Bill ambled over to Fleur, chomping on an apple.

"How was the grocery shopping?" Bill asked, leaning on the countertop. Fleur noticed with inward disdain that Bill didn't even offer to help put the groceries away.

"Horrible," Fleur said darkly. Bill smiled sympathetically.

"Its okay. Its mum's birthday tomorrow," Bill said idly, "We give her the present, celebrate with the family, then leave the next day."

"Yeah," Fleur was dismissive, already thinking about being back home.

"Hey," Bill put a hand firmly on her shoulder, "Come watch the Quidditch game with me. Harry and Ginny are quite good."

Fleur nodded absently. She slowly finished putting away the last of the groceries before reluctantly following Bill outside and out of the garden. They followed the direction of the cheers and shouts to a little clearing near the house.

Bill gestured for Fleur to sit down beside Hermione, who was reading a book on the sideline. They sat down quietly, settling in to watch the match. Fleur had to admit, Harry was quite the expert flier. Ginny was talented too, weaving around the skies and tossing the quaffle around effortlessly.

"So, Hermione, you still don't like to play?" Bill asked conversationally. He had sat down on the other side of Hermione. Fleur thought about the fact that they didn't even naturally sit close to each other. They really were drifting from each other.

"I do like to play," Hermione said with a smirk, looking up from her book, "But Quidditch just isn't my game."

Fleur felt a shiver down her spine again at Hermione's flirty and jokey tone. Hermione went back to her book, flipping the page with interest despite the Quidditch players zooming above them dramatically.

Fleur looked at her casually, trying not to be obvious. Her chestnut brown curls were loose and cascading down her shoulders. She was biting her plump bottom lip as she read her book. Fleur had to admit that Hermione was stunning. It wasn't just her looks. It was everything about her. Her bold personality, her intelligence… It was all undeniably attractive.

 _Not that I'm necessarily attracted to her,_ Fleur thought to herself, _I just see why girls go for her._

"So Ron said you've been having quite a bit of success playing the field, Hermione," Bill said conversationally, "He seems quite jealous, actually."

Hermione looked up from her book again.

"Yeah, well, you know Ron… He is prone to jealousy," Hermione said noncommittally.

"So, no girls have caught your attention enough for you to settle down?" Bill asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Not yet," Hermione replied dismissively. Bill leaned back on the grass.

"Well, I suppose not everyone has the luck of scoring Fleur Delacour," Bill said, shooting a rare smile across at Fleur.

"I suppose not everyone does," Hermione smirked. Fleur felt a light blush rising in her cheeks and she averted her eyes, focussing hard on the Quidditch game instead.

"What are you reading?" Fleur asked, very interested in changing the subject. Hermione stopped smirking and smiled genuinely.

"It's a book about the Centaur conflicts of the Fifteenth Century," Hermione said, before launching into a detailed explanation. Fleur, who had always been interested in History, found herself hanging on Hermione's every word. Bill, on the other hand, had clearly switched off, lying flat on his back and shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I've never met anyone else who reads History books in their spare time," Fleur said with a self conscious laugh. Hermione smiled at her, before turning back to her book.

Fleur continued watching her after she had returned to reading, looking at the curves and angles of her features. Hermione had such long and dark eyelashes. They framed fantastically bold chestnut eyes. Fleur's gaze lowered to Hermione's pink lips. Fleur tried not to think about the fact she already knew how soft they were.

"See something you like?" Hermione murmured under her breath. Fleur's eyes snapped back up to meet Hermione's, which were gazing directly at her. She blushed and looked quickly at Bill, who was obliviously watching the Quidditch. When she looked back to Hermione, the brunette was smirking again.

"I… I'm going to go take a nap…" Fleur said, flustered, before getting up and walking back to The Burrow.

She hated that Hermione was having this affect on her. Hermione was a carefully compartmentalised part of her past. A one-off mistake that she had pushed to the back of her mind. And now? Now it was worse. Fleur had never been the one not in control. With her thrall, she had always been the one able to tease and use people as she wanted. Not that she had ever _used_ somebody, per se. But she had always been the one with the power.

She reached The Burrow, not even making it past the kitchen before Molly spotted her and donned a fake smile.

"Fleur, honey, could you be a dear and help me with some chores?" Molly asked. Fleur paused, inwardly groaning, before turning to face Molly.

* * *

Fleur carried a heaping plate of potatoes over to the table for dinner with Molly. She noticed that Molly didn't bother to thank her, although she wasn't surprised. Fleur sat down at the table, simultaneously pleased and annoyed that the only seat free was between Hermione and Charlie.

"How was the nap?" Hermione asked, playing with her cutlery.

"I ended up doing chores instead," Fleur said, keeping her face neutral at the risk that Molly was watching her.

"Better than watching Quidditch?" Hermione asked, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"About on par," Fleur said with a light laugh, "So… Find out anything else in that book of yours?"

"Actually, yes," Hermione said with a smile, dishing herself up some food, "Did you know that at one point, Goblins intervened in the Centaur wars?"

"Goblins?!" Fleur exclaimed, "But they would never!"

"I know!" Hermione replied excitedly.

"Do tell… What happened?" Fleur asked with interest, spearing an asparagus with her fork.

Before Fleur knew it, plates were being cleared and dinner was over. She will still deep in discussion with Hermione about Centaur wars.

"D'you want to grab a wine and chat some more about the book?" Hermione asked, standing up from the table. Fleur nodded, getting them a couple of glasses and following Hermione to the living room.

They settled into some squashy chairs by the crackling fire, continuing their discussion about the wars.

"Its nice to see that you are still the little bookworm that I remember you as," Fleur said suddenly. Hermione smiled broadly.

"Yes, well, I like to think I haven't changed much," Hermione said, crossing her legs.

"Apart from suddenly being so bold with women?" Fleur said, raising an eyebrow, "I saw you with that girl in the grocery store."

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sure you could get women as easily too if you wanted," Hermione said innocently. Fleur frowned.

"I… I don't want that…" Fleur said slowly, feeling uncomfortable under Hermione's gaze.

"You sure about that?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to one side. Her chestnut eyes were gazing intently at Fleur. It was unnerving her. Fleur shook her head.

"I'm… I'm going to have an early night," Fleur said, standing abruptly and leaving the room. She could feel Hermione's eyes on her as she left.

* * *

Fleur climbed into bed, knocking uncomfortably into Bill, who was sitting in bed reading a magazine.

"Jesus, has this bed got smaller?" Bill grumbled, shifting.

"No… I think we just still aren't used to sharing a bed again," Fleur replied, rolling onto her side.

Bill grunted in reply as Fleur shut her eyes, trying to slow the thoughts swirling around in her mind.

* * *

Hermione was spooning Fleur from behind, her hand running over Fleur's stomach.

"Mn, you feel so good," Hermione murmured, before kissing Fleur's neck softly. Goosebumps prickled across Fleur's skin as she shivered at the contact. She could feel Hermione's breasts pushed against her back and her hips pushing against her ass.

Hermione's hand ran further down Fleur's stomach, finally playing at her waistband.

"Hermione…" Fleur whimpered.

Hermione's hand dipped below Fleur's waistband.

Fleur awoke with a start, sitting up in bed abruptly. She felt an uncomfortable wetness and throbbing between her legs. Her face reddened at the memory of her inappropriate dream about Hermione.

She looked at her side, thankfully Bill was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly.

She lay down on her back, sighing heavily. At least they were leaving the next day. She just had to make it through Molly's birthday.

After a long cold shower, Fleur dressed and made it downstairs for Molly's birthday breakfast. All the Weasley children were in attendance, brandishing gifts for their mother. Fleur noted that even Harry and Hermione had got a gift for Molly. It was kind of sweet that they treated Molly like a mother.

"Fleur, dear, could you take a photograph of me and the group?" Molly asked sweetly, handing Fleur a camera. Fleur smiled and nodded politely, ignoring the slight that she was not invited to be in the photo.

"Its okay, Fleur," Bill murmured to her as she passed the camera back, "Just a dinner tonight and then we'll be home again tomorrow."

Fleur sighed, looking across the room at Harry and Hermione conversing. While she was looking forward to getting out of The Burrow, she had to admit that she wouldn't mind more time to unbundle the enigma that was Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Fleur was on her third glass of wine as Molly threw another barbed comment her way.

Molly was in fine form as her birthday dinner drew to a close, red in the face as she grew tipsy on wine.

The table had just finished their desserts and Molly was tearing open her presents excitedly. She had received a set of pristine cook books in a joint gift from Harry and Hermione and was thanking them profusely.

Bill handed his mother the gift from him and Fleur. Bill hadn't even bothered shopping for his mother's birthday. Fleur had been left to find something for Molly, which had stressed Fleur to no end. She had no idea what to buy the Weasley matriarch. In the end, she had settled on an elegant and expensive vase.

Molly unwrapped it, her smile falling as her gaze fell on the vase.

"Oh… Well… This is interesting," Molly commented, before looking at Fleur pointedly. Ginny sniggered behind her hand. Like Molly, any subtlety she had had left several wines earlier.

Fleur sighed. She just had to get through this evening and then she would be on her way home in no time.

"All right, all right," Bill said, interrupting for Fleur's sake, "Shall we head to the living room, put on a record and crack into that bottle of brandy?"

"Oh yes, Bill! That sounds lovely!" Molly clapped her hands together, getting up from the table, "Fleur, you can do the dishes, can't you?"

"Sure…" Fleur said with false enthusiasm, beginning to collect the dishes as the others headed into the living room.

She used her wand to levitate the large stack of plates to the kitchen, where she was surprised by an enormous pile of dirty pots and pans. She sighed. Even with magic, this would take a long time. Fleur rolled up her sleeves, getting to work.

Wiping her brow, Fleur finally finished an hour later. She checked her reflection in a nearby window, fixing her hair, before heading to the living room. While she had been cleaning the ridiculous amount of dishes, she hadn't noticed that it had become strangely quiet. The living room was empty.

"They decided to go outside," Hermione said, standing up from a chair in the corner that Fleur hadn't noticed.

"Oh," Fleur said awkwardly.

"Wine?" Hermione offered, pouring an extra glass. Fleur nodded, taking the glass from Hermione. Their fingers brushed lightly and Hermione smiled disarmingly at Fleur. Fleur was still feeling a little unsettled after her dream about Hermione and a blush rose in her cheeks at the light touch.

"So… erm… why aren't you outside with the others?" Fleur asked, regaining her composure.

"I like spending time with them, but I also like having my own space," Hermione shrugged, "I hope the dishes weren't too unmanageable. I noticed Mrs Weasley likes to give you plenty of chores."

"Oui, she does," Fleur said with a small smile, before frowning, "Merde, I forgot to wipe down the countertops."

"I can help," Hermione offered, following the blonde out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Its fine," Fleur said, waving her hand dismissively, "This one is a quick and simple spell."

She waved her wand, cleaning the surfaces in the kitchen. She turned around, letting out an involuntary gasp at Hermione's suddenly close proximity.

"I always thought you were so confident and self-assured," Hermione said softly, "But its just a self defensive front, isn't it?"

"I…" Fleur was lost for words. It was hard to keep a clear head with Hermione standing so close to her and with her intense chestnut eyes.

"You seem a little… Flustered," Hermione said slyly. She placed her hands on the countertop on either side of Fleur, penning the blonde in.

"I… um…" Fleur was desperately trying to think of something, anything to say.

Hermione stepped closer to her. They were now almost entirely pressed against each other. Fleur found her mind becoming even more flustered as Hermione leaned in, her breath tickling her neck.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

"Hermione…" Fleur sighed, pressing herself against the younger girl. Hermione took this as her cue, beginning to kiss softly at Fleur's neck. Fleur let out a small moan.

"I always wanted a chance to kiss you again," Hermione murmured against her neck, moving her hands from the counter top to grip Fleur's waist, holding her to her.

Fleur was feeling incredibly aroused, finding herself getting even more flustered as a familiar wetness grew between her legs. Hermione drew back, meeting Fleur in the eyes again with a knowing smile. Fleur opened her mouth to say something, but still lost for words, shut it again. Hermione, as if she could read her mind, leaned in, pressing her lips against Fleur's.

The sensation was even better than their first kiss. Fleur found her hands moving to tangle themselves in Hermione's silky, curly hair. She opened her mouth slightly and Hermione's tongue found its way into her mouth, resulting in a pleasurable pang in her lower stomach. Hermione's hands roamed up her back and then down again, before finding their way to squeeze Fleur's ass. Fleur let out another involuntary moan.

"Lets go to your room," Hermione said breathlessly, breaking the kiss for air. Fleur nodded eagerly. Hermione squeezed her ass again with satisfaction before taking her by the hand and leading her up the staircase of The Burrow.

Fleur let Hermione pull her into her and Bill's room. Fleur shut the door behind them. She wasn't thinking. She had intentionally shut off her mind at this point and was acting entirely on impulse. She strode over to Hermione, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her fiercely. Hermione kissed back with equal passion, beginning to remove Fleur's clothing. Fleur pulled at Hermione's clothing with equal fervour.

"Jesus Christ, Fleur…" Hermione murmured, stepping back to admire Fleur's body. Fleur pushed Hermione down on the bed, straddling her as they began to kiss again.

Hermione moaned, running her hands appreciatively over Fleur's soft skin and firm body. She gripped Fleur before flipping them so that she was on top of Fleur on the bed, beginning to grind on her. Fleur was letting out small noises of pleasure already at the building anticipation.

"Hermione," Fleur whimpered with desire. Hermione kissed down her jawline before nipping at her neck, eliciting a moan before beginning to take the blonde.

Their bodies moved in a passionate rhythm, almost as if they were made for each other. Hermione worshipped Fleur's body as she made love to her, seeming to find every part of sensitive skin and pleasure. Fleur, for her part, returned the favour with inexperienced enthusiasm, losing herself in the arms of the brunette.

Finally, they both lay back on their backs on the bed, chests heaving and satisfied. Fleur was in a state of absolute bliss. She _liked_ Hermione Granger. She couldn't deny it anymore. The real thing had been even better than her dream.

"That was…" Fleur began.

"Amazing," Hermione finished for her, a large grin on her face, "I've been thinking about that ever since you kissed me at the Yule Ball."

"So now what?" Fleur asked as Hermione began to get out of bed and get changed.

"Now we go back to normal," Hermione shrugged. Fleur frowned, alarmed.

"So… What? I was just some conquest?" Fleur asked, sitting up in bed. Hermione, already changed, glanced over her, running her eyes appreciatively over Fleur's body.

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione said absently, "If anything, you were _the_ conquest,"

"Excuse me?" Fleur said, pulling her shirt back on. Hermione shot her a coy wink.

"This was fun," Hermione said, quickly slipping out of the room. She shut the door quietly behind her.

Fleur sat there for a while, slowly processing the wild events that had happened so suddenly. She had _slept_ with _Hermione._ And _liked it._ She liked Hermione.

She frowned. Hermione had only seen her as a conquest. That part hurt, a surprising amount. She felt the searing burn of rejection. She had never just fallen into bed with someone before. Not even with Bill.

Bill… Fleur's stomach dropped. She had cheated on Bill.

There was a brief knock at the door and Bill himself entered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, you're in bed already," he commented, "Sorry about mum, she gets a bit snarkier when she drinks. But hey, we'll be out of here tomorrow and soon all this will be behind this."

Fleur nodded numbly, rolling onto her side as Bill got changed and climbed into bed behind her. His skin was rough and bristly, nothing like Hermione. He was too warm and they clumsily bumped into each other again.

Bill tried to attempt conversation again but Fleur shut her eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep and trying to will the unwelcome thoughts from her mind.

* * *

The next morning, Fleur avoided making eye contact with Hermione over the breakfast table. Hermione, for her part, seemed entirely unfazed and was chatting normally with everyone around the table.

Fleur, to her intense displeasure, was asked to do the dishes again by Molly despite the fact her and Bill were due to leave soon. She begrudgingly went to the kitchen, setting into the dishes.

Hermione moved into the kitchen quietly behind her, washing out a coffee mug in the sink.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Fleur asked quietly, glancing over at Hermione. Hermione smiled at her, eying her appreciatively again.

"I had a really good time," Hermione said quietly back.

"Me too," Fleur admitted, "I… I'd like if I could see you again. Maybe we could go for a coffee or something?"

"Fleur," Hermione said, her smile fading a bit, "It was a one-off."

"I… Uh… I knew that," Fleur hastily said, turning back to the dishes. Hermione flitted awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment longer before leaving.

Fleur swallowed heavily as she flicked her wand a little too hard, cleaning the dishes, but breaking a couple in the process.

Why did this hurt so much?

"Hey hun," Bill greeted, coming into the kitchen and pecking Fleur on the cheek. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Fleur was clearly upset about something. But then they had seemed to have lost the ability to read each other well.

"Hey Bill," Fleur replied despondently.

"Ready to head home?" Bill asked warmly.

"So ready," Fleur replied, turning back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Fleur and Bill stepped outside, readying themselves to disapparate. Hermione and Ron appeared, Ron ambling over to talk to Bill and hug him goodbye.

Fleur inwardly cursed as she was left alone with Hermione. Hermione had a book under her arm and had a guilty smile, almost as if she regretted hurting Fleur's feelings earlier, though Fleur couldn't be sure.

"Here, I finished my book on the centaur wars," Hermione said, holding out the book, "I figured you might like to read it."

Fleur just nodded, taking the book from Hermione's hands.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings," Hermione said, lowering her voice, "I just… I'm really not looking for anything serious… you know? You have Bill anyway, right?"

"Right," Fleur said, although her chest was aching. She wasn't sure how she could be affected this strongly by someone so soon.

"Well, see you," Hermione said with an awkward shrug. Fleur nodded and turned back to Bill, taking his hand.

"Can we just go already?" Fleur muttered to Bill. Bill frowned before nodding, apparating them back to Shell Cottage.

As soon as they got back, Bill took their bags, lumbering in with them to take them into their respective rooms. Fleur furrowed her brow. Before the long weekend she had been so sure of her life. Even at the start of the weekend she had been sure she was straight. She gritted her teeth. Things were easier when she was just simply in a loveless relationship with Bill. She didn't want this. She didn't want the ache in her chest or the flashbacks of a feeling far more intense than Bill had ever given her. Maybe it was just Bill? Maybe if it were a different man she would be able to feel as alive as Hermione had made her feel in those stolen moments?

Bill walked back into the room, scratching the back of his neck. Fleur felt a fresh surge of guilt at cheating on him. He was objectively an incredibly handsome man. A decent man and had a good sense of humour. But, infuriatingly, Fleur was finding more and more that her feelings didn't operate on logic and rationality. She frowned, hating the loss of control. She had always been able to control everything and everyone in her life. Keep it neat and routine. She hated this spiralling feeling she had been feeling ever since seeing Hermione again.

Fleur walked up to Bill, stepping closely to him. He looked a little surprised, raising his eyebrows. Fleur softly moved her hands up to grasp him behind his neck. She could feel the muscles tensing and relaxing. Fleur leaned in and kissed Bill. His facial hair scratched her face and his skin was nowhere near as soft as Hermione's. As a woman's. Fleur's stomach twisted uncomfortably and she pushed her tongue into Bill's mouth, pulling him closer. His large hands came to rest at her waist. Again, his tongue was nowhere near as soft as a woman's, and it was unsettling Fleur how much she was noticing this.

Fleur shut her eyes tightly, wanting desperately to make this work. Bill's hands were clumsy and rough on her body. It wasn't doing anything for her. Fleur's mind began to wander as she continued to kiss Bill. She thought about Hermione, pressing her against the kitchen counter in The Burrow, kissing her fiercely and grabbing her ass. Fleur moaned. Bill smirked against her lips, oblivious to the fact it was the memory of Hermione arousing his partner and not him. Fleur felt Bill hardening in his pants and she broke the kiss, stepping away from him.

"I… I think we should talk, Bill," Fleur said, the familiar surge of guilt coursing through her. Bill's face contorted with confusion.

"Now?" Bill asked, a little disappointed that the making out was clearly not leading to anything further.

"Bill, things haven't been right for a while between us," Fleur sighed. Bill nodded, this conversation had been coming for a while.

"I know," Bill nodded, he had been dreading this. The inevitable. The moment that had been coming from the moment he had first moved into the spare bedroom.

"I think we should break up," Fleur said, finally voicing the words that neither of them had been able to for all these months. Bill nodded, tired of fighting the distance that had been growing between them.

"You know… You don't need to move out," Bill said slowly, "I think I would be fine continuing to live together, even if we were dating other people. Would you?"

Fleur considered this for a moment. She felt no possessiveness over Bill. She was fairly sure she would not feel any hurt or negative feelings in the event that he would bring a girl home. She shrugged.

"I would be fine with that," Fleur admitted. Bill fidgeted.

"And… um… Would it be okay if we didn't tell my mum for a while?" Bill asked sheepishly, "I want to build up to it so that she isn't so upset. I think she had these grand ideas of marriage and kids."

"Even with me?" Fleur snorted. She couldn't imagine Molly being over the moon at Fleur marrying her son or carrying a Weasley grandchild. Bill laughed.

"Yes, Fleur, even with you," Bill said with a smile, "I never dated anyone for long before you… I think she was excited by the prospect of me settling down. I'm just not ready to shatter that dream just yet."

"I understand," Fleur said.

Bill looked pleased with how the long-awaited conversation had played out. Fleur felt a slight relief of weight from her shoulders.

* * *

It had been about a month now and Fleur was feeling simultaneously a lot better and a lot worse about her life.

It was fine living with Bill now that they had broken up, but it was weird working with him. It seemed that Bill's reluctance to tell his mother that they had broken up had extended into the workplace. Fleur was sick of living a lie. She had applied for a number of jobs around town. Gringotts was feeling suffocating with the number of people still treating her and Bill like they were together.

Today she was sitting in her office, legs neatly crossed, as a flapping paper plane entered her office. She plucked the memo from the air. It was a message informing her that her recent interview at the Ministry of Magic had been successful. They wanted to take her on as a Curse Breaker in their Magical Enforcement unit. Smiling, Fleur penned her reply before releasing the memo again.

She stood up, smoothing her skirt, before walking her way out of the office and down the hall. Her heels clicked satisfyingly in the hallway as she walked down to Bill's office. They worked in the same team so their offices were located in the same small hallway. She knocked at his door and entered.

She frowned at the short balding man sitting in the chair in front of Bill's desk, who ogled her with a guilty smile as he got up from his seat. Bill's researcher had always been a perv around her. The researcher left, with one last appraising look at Fleur, and suddenly she was alone with Bill.

"I got the job at the Ministry," Fleur announced without preamble. Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Congrats," Bill replied, "I mean… You know I don't want you to leave Gringotts. But, congrats all the same."

"Thanks, Bill."

Fleur liked her new job. It was refreshing not working with Bill for the first time since she had entered the workforce. The Ministry also had more varied Curse Breaking work than Gringotts. Instead of focussing on dusty vaults underground, Fleur was working on a huge range of items and locations.

She was in her office filling out some paperwork on a cursed necklace she had worked on that had put an elderly retiree in St Mungo's. A knock at the door signalled her boss. Melody Oldman was a middle aged, severe looking woman. Many people in the Ministry seemed intimidated by her, but Fleur liked her directness.

"New assignment for you," Melody intoned, reading from a sheet and not bothering to look up, "We have a man that is convinced his Niffler has a Dark Curse on it. Should be an interesting one… You'll have to break the curse without killing the guy's pet. I recommend stopping past the Department of Magical Creatures so that you can get some insight."

"Sure, sounds interesting," Fleur replied. Melody grunted and dropped a manila folder on her desk before leaving the room again.

Fleur spent the morning leading through the file. It certainly did seem like a complex and challenging assignment. She never would have got this kind of work at Gringotts.

With a pleased smile, Fleur got up from her desk and tucked the manila folder under her arm. Her heels clicked authoritatively on the way to the Department of Magical Creatures. She was dressed in a tight grey pencil skirt and a blush pink blouse that was tucked into it. Her nails were perfectly manicured and she was feeling professional. It was easier to keep clean and tidy in this job than when she was at Gringotts and delving down amongst the filthy vaults.

She reached the Department and strode up to the nearest employee, introducing herself and explaining the issue she had to resolve.

"Oh, I know just the person for you to talk to," the man said brightly, "Office 1605, just down there and on the left."

Fleur nodded her thanks, walking past the young employee and down the hallway he had pointed to. She knocked on the door and within a second the door magically sprung open.

Fleur walked in before pausing in her tracks. Her breath was caught in her throat at the young brunette sitting at a desk in front of her. Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl herself was looking up at her, eyebrows raised. Hermione lifted her wand, using it to close the office door behind Fleur.

"Oh… I entirely forgot that you worked here…" Fleur said awkwardly. A smile replaced the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"I wasn't aware that you worked here now," Hermione said with a grin, "But it is nice to see you again."

"I have something to discuss," Fleur said tightly, not wanting to fall for Hermione's charms again.

"Well, have a seat," Hermione said smoothly gesturing at the chair opposite her, on the other side of the desk. A smirk played at her lips, "Or you can always sit in my lap."

"Hermione," Fleur hissed, "I'm straight…"

"You sure didn't _seem_ too straight the last time I saw you, from memory" Hermione's smirk grew.

"I'm here for business," Fleur said forcefully, sitting down in the chair opposite Hermione, "I'm in the Curse Breaking team here."

"Naturally," Hermione replied, leaning back in her chair, "What's that got to do with this department?"

"It's a Niffler," Fleur sighed, "Some old man has a theory that there is a Dark Curse on his pet Niffler. But I don't want to attempt to break the Curse if there is a chance of killing his beloved pet…"

"Yeah, I can imagine 'Ministry Worker Slaughters Elderly Man's Pet' hardly makes the headline that you would be looking for," Hermione said, a smile still playing at her lips, "How intriguing. You know Nifflers are naturally resistant to a number of spells?"

"Non, I did not," Fleur replied honestly. That would certainly make it all the more complicated. But Fleur loved a challenge.

"Hmmn, I guess you need me," Hermione said, rising from her desk and walking around to stand in front of Fleur. Fleur tried to suppress a shiver. Hermione was standing almost close enough to be between her legs if she spread them. Fleur's eyes were level with Hermione's crotch and she tried not to think about the time they had made love in Bill's bed at The Burrow.

"I need professional assistance with this case," Fleur said coldly, standing from her seat. Now she was eye to eye with Hermione, using her God-given gift to hide her expression to conceal how much the intensity in Hermione's chestnut eyes was flustering her.

"Fleur…" Hermione said slowly, moving even further into Fleur's personal space, "You look really good in that skirt,"

"I know I do," Fleur clipped haughtily, "Hermione, I don't do casual and I don't do women. Therefore, all you can give me is assistance with this case."

Hermione looked for a second like she was about to make a smart remark about Fleur's history contradicting her statement that she 'doesn't do women,' but thought better of it. Instead, she pouted.

"And this is non-negotiable?" Hermione asked, her eyes roaming Fleur's body. Fleur felt a familiar arousal building within her, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to give Hermione the satisfaction.

"I thought you would be happy with that… After all, you're the one who insisted it was a one-time thing," Fleur smirked.

"Fleur," Hermione said, pouting again and looking thoroughly put out. Fleur's smirk grew as she felt the control shift back to her. Fleur ran a hand slowly down Hermione's arm before taking Hermione's hand. Hermione's eyebrows raised and she looked hopeful. Fleur placed the manila folder in her hand and released it again with a knowing smile.

"Read up on it, I want to get onto cracking this as soon as possible," Fleur replied, stepping away from Hermione and heading to the door.

"You are most definitely not straight, Fleur Delacour," Hermione called after her.

Fleur ignored her, opening the office door and exiting without saying anything further.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

Melody strode into Fleur's office.

Fleur was leaning back in her chair, reading the book on centaur wars. She wasn't sure why she had kept it exactly. After all, Hermione had given it to her after sleeping with her and then informing her that she had just been a conquest. But she liked Magical History all the same and it was an interesting book. She was amused by small scratched notes in the margins where Hermione had elaborated on or corrected the text.

"Fleur, how is that Niffler case going? The Department of Experimental Magic are interested in curse breaking on living animals and organisms."

"I have a few theories of approaches that could work," Fleur said, lowering her book to look at her boss.

"And? What did Magical Creatures say?" Melody asked impatiently.

"I haven't had another meeting with them yet," Fleur admitted. Melody began to tap her foot in an agitated fashion.

"Well," Melody replied tersely, "Get to it. This could be a fantastic way of proving yourself as a new hire, Fleur,"

"Sure," Fleur said, closing the book and placing it on the desk. Melody didn't move.

"Well?" Melody asked, raising her eyebrows. Fleur nodded and pulled out a piece of memo paper, scribbling a note to Hermione and enchanting the memo paper to fly out of the office.

"Meeting requested," Fleur replied with a polite smile. This seemed to appease Melody.

"Good."

* * *

Fleur was returning from a trip to get a coffee later that morning when she noticed her office door was open.

As she walked in cautiously, she found Hermione leaning against her desk patiently.

"I only sent that memo about a half hour ago," Fleur said, surprised.

"Well, maybe I'm eager to see you," Hermione said with a smile, "To work on such a complex problem, of course."

"Right," Fleur said, sipping at her coffee cup. Hermione smiled in a way that unsettled her.

"I see you've been reading my book," Hermione said, almost as if she was triumphant that Fleur had it in her office.

"What else is a book for?" Fleur replied, trying to sound uninterested, "So… Do you have any insights on breaking a Curse like this on a living organism?"

"Well, its all entirely dependent on the type of spell you use to break the curse," Hermione replied matter of factly, moving to sit in the chair in front of Fleur's desk. She began to pull out some books from a satchel that was leaning against the chair.

"That's not a very helpful answer," Fleur replied, moving to sit behind her desk. She was feeling awkward but trying not to show it. Hermione glanced up at her momentarily. She opened a leather bound notebook and leafed to a new page, pulling out a ballpoint pen.

Fleur glanced at the ballpoint pen warily.

"Muggle way of writing," Hermione explained, "More convenient than a quill when you're on the move. Anyway, its not a helpful answer because I can't give you a helpful answer without knowing what your strategies are. Like it or not, we're going to have to work together on this one."

"Do we have to?" Fleur questioned. She began to straighten the items on her desk in a weak attempt at keeping everything in control. But already her mind was being invaded by memories of being sprawled on Bill's bed at The Burrow while Hermione worshipped her body. She glanced up quickly, wondering if Hermione could sense her discomfort.

"Well, unless you want to wait until you have an idea, owl me, wait for me to reply about whether it will work or not, then owl back… I assume your boss wants this job done sometime this decade?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't going to be getting in my pants, Hermione," Fleur said stiffly, a little concerned about having to work closely with the brunette. Hopefully it would be a brief project.

"If I remember, it was _me_ telling _you_ that at The Burrow…" Hermione said, a touch defensive, "But whatever… I told you, it was a one-off anyway."

"Good," Fleur said, crossing her arms.

"Great," Hermione replied, crossing her own arms.

Hermione began to scrawl in her notebook intently. Fleur watched her from across the desk. She really was beautiful, especially when she was focussed. Her soft brunette curls were framing her face adorably while she bit her lip. Fleur wasn't sure why it bothered her so much that she was attracted to her. Perhaps it was the lingering sting of rejection from when she had tried to get more from Hermione after their liaison. It had really pushed her to close herself off from the possibility of being interested in women.

There was a knock at the door and Melody entered abruptly. She looked surprised to see Hermione sitting in front of a mildly agitated Fleur.

"Oh, good, you've got someone from the Magical Creature department," Melody noted, "Hermione Granger, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting a member of the Golden Trio yet. I thought you worked more closely on policy issues in your department?"

"Fleur and I have been _close_ in the past," Hermione said with a light smirk. Fleur suppressed a frown.

"Oh, Fleur, you never mentioned your celebrity connection," Melody said, raising an eyebrow. Fleur inwardly sighed as Hermione shot her a sidelong glance.

"Fleur and I _reconnected_ lately," Hermione said, smirking wider. Fleur kept her face intentionally neutral. She could tell Hermione was loving making her uncomfortable in front of her boss.

"Oh, well, I'll leave you two to it!" Melody said with a rare smile, "Glad to see we have one of the best helping us on this."

Melody left the room again, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you _have_ to make it so obvious?!" Fleur hissed, as soon as Melody was out of the room.

"Make what so obvious, Fleur?" Hermione asked innocently. Fleur frowned.

"You know what!" Fleur said angrily, "Implying that… Implying that something happened between us!"

"It did though, didn't it?" Hermione said with a coy smile. Fleur stiffened.

"Hermione… I'm straight," Fleur said in a clipped tone.

"This again?" Hermione said, momentarily frowning, "Fleur… We slept together… You asked me if we could go for a date-like thing afterwards… You clearly like women,"

"Hermione," Fleur said exasperatedly.

Hermione put her notebook on the desk, getting up suddenly and walking around to Fleur's side of the desk. She stood incredibly close to Fleur, leaning against the desk, reaching out a hand to run it down Fleur's delicate face. Fleur felt an uncomfortable fluttering in her stomach at the close proximity.

"You're telling me you don't like this?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

Fleur opened her mouth and shut it again, unable to find any words.

Hermione decided to up the ante, moving smoothly to straddle Fleur's lap, facing her. Fleur's hands automatically went to her hips, securing her in place, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

"Hermione… Anyone could come in," Fleur said nervously.

Hermione leaned in, close enough that her lips were almost brushing Fleur's ear.

"You should just admit that you aren't straight," Hermione murmured, "At least not with me,"

She drew back a little bit, watching Fleur's face intently. Fleur could feel a light blush in her cheeks. She hated the effect that Hermione had on her. Her eyes locked with Hermione's intense chestnut ones. Her eyes roamed down, taking in Hermione's full lips. She blushed harder at the memory of Hermione's lips on her body. They had felt so good kissing down her stomach…

Hermione was still watching her closely, almost expectantly. Fleur wondered if it would be so bad if she just gave in. She could kiss her right now. Hermione was clearly offering. It felt so _good_ to kiss Hermione… It really wouldn't be that bad.

Fleur began to lean in, almost as if she were in a trance, closing the small gap between her and Hermione. Their lips were about a hair's width away from touching.

Hermione pulled back at the last second, thwarting the attempt at a kiss. She grinned triumphantly.

"Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed, pushing the younger girl roughly off her lap.

"Just admit it, Fleur," Hermione said, straightening up and leaning against the desk again, "Life will be much more enjoyable."

"I'm admitting nothing," Fleur said irritably, pulling out her papers, "You lucked out with me once but its not going to happen again… okay?"

"Sure," Hermione smirked. Fleur shoved her and Hermione moved back to the other side of the desk with a light chuckle.

"Okay," Fleur said, clearing her throat, "So what I was thinking was perhaps we could just start with a simple counter-curse like this one,"

Fleur opened a nearby book and flipped it around for Hermione to read. Hermione read it carefully for a moment, before looking up at Fleur with alert and lively eyes.

"Wouldn't work," Hermione replied, "Not with the magical properties of Niffler fur and not with the magical consistency of their skin. They would resist it and we would risk making it worse."

Fleur paused momentarily, admiring Hermione in her element. Easily the sexiest part of Hermione was her intelligence. Fleur inwardly cursed herself at the thought.

"Ahuh, good to know," Fleur replied after a moment, returning to her notes and crossing out a couple of options.

"What do we know about the nature of the curse so far?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brow as she thought. She had straightened up in her chair with interest and Fleur almost expected her to raise a hand in her eagerness to answer the problem, like she was at school and eager to impress a teacher.

"Only what was in the file," Fleur replied, "That's all that they got from the interview with the man that came in."

"I really think we should see this Niffler in person," Hermione replied, chewing at her pen distractedly, "Don't you?"

Fleur weighed this up. It was incredibly difficult to try and decide how to break a curse without being able to observe its effects in person.

"Yes, it would make it easier to narrow down our approach," Fleur replied.

"Great," Hermione said, standing up suddenly, "Book it in. Can't wait for our field trip together,"

She tucked her notebook under her arm and headed towards the door abruptly. She really was a whirlwind when she was wrapped up in a project. Fleur was watching her leave with admiration when Hermione looked over her shoulder and shot Fleur a wink.

Bloody Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: This chapter switches to Hermione's POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

Hermione reviewed the notes from her meeting with Fleur, tucking her hair behind her ear. She bit her lip, trying to push the thoughts of Fleur from her mind and focus on the task at hand.

The truth was, as much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde.

Fleur had been on her mind since she had stolen her first kiss back at the Yule Ball. Although Hermione often tried to push the thoughts down.

Back at the ball, even though she had been in the middle of crying over Ron being a prat, the kiss had been Earth shattering. It was in that moment that she realised why she had never felt anything towards the boys around Hogwarts.

Hermione had sought Fleur out the next day, attempting to approach her in the Great Hall. She was young then and had never ever put herself out on a limb with her feelings before. She had walked up to Fleur before being stopped in her tracks. Fleur had looked at her, coldly, dismissively, before turning back to her large crowd of friends. Hermione had been crushed. Her first and most painful heartbreak despite how fleeting the kiss with Fleur had been.

In the years since, in between fighting Voldemort, Hermione had focussed on exploring her newfound sexuality and keeping herself from feeling that crushing feeling ever again. Short, one-off flings with multiple nameless women kept her occupied and kept her from letting her mind turn to Fleur and that kiss.

When Hermione had seen Fleur at The Burrow, it was the first time in a long time she had the opportunity to be around the blonde without a million people in the way. Hermione found herself watching Fleur closely, observing her closely with a keen curiosity. Fleur's accent had lessened, but was just as intoxicating as ever. Hermione had been surprised to observe that Fleur's cold demeanour seemed to be directly linked to her level of discomfort with her surroundings. It became clear to Hermione that Fleur was an ice queen as a defensive measure, not out of arrogance. Hermione learned a lot from quietly observing Fleur around The Burrow.

Hermione was far more confident than she had been since the Yule Ball. She was no longer inexperienced and she was no longer intimidated by the thought that Fleur was arrogant and worldly. Hermione had hoped that by sleeping with Fleur during the trip it would finally get the Frenchwoman out of her mind after so many years. At first, it seemed to have worked. Bedding the blonde had been mind blowing. Hermione had felt like all the years of pent up sexual frustration she had carefully locked away in the back of her mind about Fleur had been channelled into one incredible encounter.

Hermione felt freer than she had been in years. She had not only taken to bed the 'one that had got away' but Fleur had even approached her afterwards, an awkward need in her eyes, asking for more. Hermione had enjoyed the power shift, enjoyed being the one to turn down Fleur after all those years.

But, as much as she hated to admit it, as soon as Fleur left The Burrow with Bill, Hermione felt her old crush re-emerge. For weeks she tossed and turned each night, reliving the memory of making Fleur writhe and moan beneath her. She thought about how cute Fleur looked when she was shy or uncomfortable. She thought about how beautiful Fleur looked when she was listening intently.

When Fleur had stumbled into her office at the Ministry, Hermione could hardly believe her luck. Just when she thought the blonde had exited her life again, she had appeared.

Hermione wasn't technically supposed to work on any field work or practical issues. Her role was dedicated to policies and legislation. But the second she saw the opportunity to work with Fleur, she convinced her boss to let her.

Hermione was surprised that Fleur had once again slipped into denial, refusing to talk about what had happened between them and refusing to admit her attraction to women. It troubled Hermione on one level that Fleur seemed so bothered by her own feelings. But on another level, it challenged Hermione. She felt an urge to get Fleur to admit it and become comfortable with her sexuality. The blonde appeared so uptight and stressed, it would do her the world of good to stop being so hung up on her attraction to women. On another level, Hermione couldn't deny that she wanted to spend more time with Fleur. She could feel the draw to Fleur gnawing away at her the same way it had all those years ago after the Yule Ball kiss. That part scared Hermione. She didn't want to put herself in a position where she could get hurt. Her method of keeping things to one night stands and never getting emotionally involved had worked well for her for all these years.

Hermione flipped through a textbook on Nifflers. She wanted to be thoroughly read up on the little creatures so that she would avoid making any mistakes. The fact that she would also be able to show off her knowledge in front of Fleur was just a bonus.

There was a gentle knock and Hermione flicked her wand absently to open the door. She flipped another page of the textbook before noticing whoever had entered had not yet spoken. She looked up and felt the air rush out of her lungs.

Fleur was standing in the doorway of the office. She was wearing a svelte charcoal pencil skirt and a shirt that was unbuttoned just low enough that it hinted at the presence of cleavage. Her white-blonde hair was glimmering in that silvery way it had as it cascaded down her shoulders. Fleur's shoulders were drawn back and she had her head held high with a perfectly tense face. Hermione had always observed Fleur closely whenever she had the chance. She could tell that despite the cold demeanour, Fleur was nervous. She was scratching at one of her wrists and biting her lip.

"What brings a stunning woman like you to my office?" Hermione asked. A smirk grew on her face as she noted the slight blush in Fleur's cheeks. The times that Fleur's defensive wall fell were when Hermione found her most attractive.

"We agreed to go and visit the Niffler, remember?" Fleur asked, sounding a little put out. Hermione felt her stomach flip. Fleur was so easy to wind up and it was so adorable when she reacted.

"I know, Fleur," Hermione replied with another smirk, shutting her textbook.

Fleur frowned slightly, turning on her heel and heading out of the office again. Hermione lightly chuckled, getting up and following the blonde out of the office. The laughter halted in her throat as her eyes fell on Fleur's form heading down the hallway. Fleur had an _incredible_ body. One that looked even better in the elegant office wear she was clad in. Hermione cleared her throat, willing herself not to give in to her re-emerging feelings for Fleur. She wasn't supposed to fall for anyone anymore, let alone Fleur again.

 _'_ _Its just physical,'_ Hermione firmly told herself.

She bit her lip, reminding herself of how insistent Fleur had said that there was not going to be any 'funny business' between them during this project.

"Are you coming?" Fleur asked irritably, turning around to fix Hermione with an impatient look. Hermione merely nodded, following the blonde as they continued down the hall.

She thought back to the last time they had met, when she had straddled Fleur in her office and teased her into almost kissing her. She wished she had let her now. She couldn't chase away the memories of how could it felt to have her tongue in Fleur's mouth.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and noticed that they were now in the Atrium of the Ministry and Fleur was looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I've never been there, so I can't apparate us," Hermione said, crossing her arms defensively. She hated being caught spacing out. She preferred that people only ever see her when she was alert and knowledgeable.

"I've never been there either, I've only ever read the file," Fleur replied.

"Well, I guess we're commuting," Hermione sighed, taking Fleur's hand and pulling her towards the Floo fireplaces. Her stomach squirmed at having Fleur's hand in hers, but she ignored it. She did, however, smirk a little at the light blush that rose in Fleur's cheeks again.

They lined up for the fireplaces and Fleur's veneer of indifference went up again. Hermione inwardly sighed. She didn't blame Fleur at all. She supposed they were similar in the way that they liked to keep people at a safe distance to protect themselves.

"So, I've been researching ancient curse breaking," Fleur said suddenly, "In ancient times there were instances of curses on animals and people."

Hermione looked at her with interest. With her ethereal beauty, it was often easy to forget that Fleur was as interested in research as she was.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked, unable to hide the eagerness from her voice. She loved to learn.

"Unfortunately it didn't give me any ideas, but it did rule out some more options," Fleur replied as they moved along in the line for the fireplaces.

"Do you often read up on ancient curse breaking?" Hermione asked. As soon as the words slipped out she inwardly berated herself. It was so easy to develop feelings for Fleur. She didn't want to fall into this again.

"Oui, of course, curse breaking is my passion," Fleur said with the shadow of a smile, "I read up on all sorts of things, though."

* * *

Fleur and Hermione sat on a leather couch in a large mansion watching the little Niffler scurry about the room. Every now and again, the Niffler would bump into a side table, setting it on fire.

Across from them, an elderly man sat with his legs crossed, drinking an ornate cup of tea. He unsettled Hermione. His eyes were all black, to the point where she couldn't discern from his pupils and iris and could barely see the whites of his eyes.

He was answering Fleur's questions in a clipped and unhappy way. On one level, Hermione could understand that. His beloved pet was clearly subject to a nasty curse and instead of fixing it, these Ministry workers were questioning him about it. But on the other hand, there was something incredibly unsettling about the man. Hermione couldn't quite place her finger on it, but was relieved when she and Fleur finally left the premises.

Hermione took Fleur's hand, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach again. She apparated them back to work.

"So, that was strange," Hermione commented. Fleur looked deep in thought.

"It was," Fleur replied.

"Do you… Do you want to go for a drink and mull it over?" Hermione asked without thinking. It was near the end of the day and she would love nothing more than to keep spending time with the blonde—not that she wanted to read into that.

"Non, Bill is making dinner tonight," Fleur replied, removing her hand from Hermione's. Hermione hadn't even realised she was still holding Fleur's hand.

"Sure," Hermione said distantly, "See you tomorrow,"

Fleur nodded and began to walk away. Hermione watched her, clipping elegantly in those damned impractical heels.

Bill… Hermione had almost entirely forgotten about the collateral damage of sleeping with Fleur. She hadn't really thought about the consequences at all of sleeping with Fleur, if she were honest.

Hermione wondered vaguely how their relationship was going. If Fleur had managed to hide the fact that she had cheated on him. If she had managed to hide her disappointment at Hermione telling her she was only a conquest.

Hermione's chest began to ache and she bit her lip.

 _I can't get feelings again_ , Hermione told herself sternly, _And even if I did, Fleur would never want to be like that with me again… Not after telling her she was a one-off conquest._

"Its just meaningless flirting with a pretty girl," Hermione murmured to herself through gritted teeth.

But as she watched Fleur's silvery blonde hair whip out of sight, she wasn't so sure anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

Fleur re-arranged the quills on her desk carefully. It had been a couple of days since visiting the Niffler in person with Hermione and she was yet to hear from the brunette.

Fleur was loathe to admit it, but she was genuinely disappointed at losing the attention of the Golden Girl. Fleur frowned and shook her head. Since her teen years, she had often been plagued by people physically attracted to her, trying to bait her into giving herself up to them. She just wasn't sure why Hermione out of all of them was the one to stick in her mind. The one to succeed.

There was a knock at the door and Melody entered. Fleur knew what she was about to ask before the words had even left her lips.

"How are things with the Niffler, Fleur?" Melody asked curtly, "Have you made any progress with Hermione Granger?"

"I… I haven't had a chance to see her since we visited the Niffler," Fleur answered weakly. Melody crossed her arms.

"Haven't had a chance to 'bump into her?'" Melody said sardonically, "Jesus, Fleur, you're an adult. Go over there and request a meeting."

Fleur sighed and nodded, getting up from her desk. Melody remained in the office, holding the door open for her to exit. Melody held others to the same high standard she held herself to. It was clear that she was ensuring Fleur wasn't going to drop the ball on the project.

Fleur reluctantly made her way over to the Magical Creatures department, running into a different member of the Golden Trio on the way.

Harry Potter, shirt half untucked and hair tousled, was rushed his way into the same elevator as her at the last possible moment. He was out of breath and looked frazzled. Fleur guessed he had slept in and was late for work in the Auror unit.

"Hello, Harry," Fleur greeted politely as the doors slowly creaked shut.

"Oh, hey Fleur," Harry said, leaning over to catch his breath before straightening up again, "I heard you got a job here."

"Oui, I am just on my way to the Magical Creature department as we speak," Fleur explained. Harry shot her a confused look.

"I thought you worked in Curse-Breaking," Harry said, confused, "I remember because its in the same area of the Ministry as the Aurors,"

"I am collaborating with Hermione on a project," Fleur said slowly, confused, "She didn't mention it?"

"Nope, not at all," Harry said with a shrug. The elevator made a light _ping!_ as they arrived at Harry's floor. He waved goodbye to Fleur before taking off at a sprint out of the elevator. A few flying memos entered the elevator but no other people, leaving Fleur to her thoughts.

As the elevator doors shut again, Fleur wondered why Hermione hadn't mentioned that she was working with her to her friends. She knew for a fact that Hermione loved to talk about her projects, and had done since Hogwarts. Bill often laughed at how much it wound Ron up having to hear about things that bored him so much. Perhaps working with Fleur was simply so unimportant and so uninteresting to her that it didn't merit a mention? Fleur frowned at the thought, feeling yet another sting of rejection at the thought of meaning nothing to Hermione.

The doors of the elevator opened again and Fleur found herself exiting and striding into the Magical Creature department. To her surprise, Hermione's office door was open and the brunette was leaning back idly reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

Fleur cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"I know it might be considered unworthy of your time to help me with my project, but I really do need to complete it. If you don't want to help me, I can ask someone else from your department to step in," Fleur said coldly. She stood half in the doorway, half out, unsure whether she would want to make a hasty exit or not.

Hermione looked up from her paper, surprised. She lowered her _Daily Prophet._ Fleur frowned at the fact that Hermione herself was gracing the front page of the paper. The celebrity of the Golden Trio seemed to know no bounds.

"Have you heard of scheduling a meeting?" Hermione said, folding up the paper and turning her full attention to Fleur, "Whatever gave you the impression I wasn't interested in the project? I come when I'm called upon… You didn't call on me."

Fleur fought the blush that threatened to rise in her cheeks. She really had jumped to conclusions with Hermione. Half formed arguments came to the tip of her tongue. But somehow _'you didn't tell your friends about a work project with me,'_ didn't quite sound as compelling as it had on her way to see her.

"I…" Fleur was lost for words. She was never lost for words. She was always the picture of composure.

"Do you want to meet with me now about the project?" Hermione asked. Fleur nodded dumbly.

Hermione got out of her seat and walked around her desk to stand beside Fleur in the doorway. Fleur felt unsettled at the close proximity, lifting her chin higher and tensing her shoulders. It was unnerving how easily Hermione could get under her skin. How she could make her bothered about the smallest thing. How even standing next to her in a doorway reminded her of the brunette's soft lips trailing down her neck to her collarbone. Fleur involuntarily shivered.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Fleur asked stiffly. Hermione was watching her in that same intense manner she always had, but her lips quirked up in a smile.

"I thought we could chat over coffee instead of an office," Hermione said, walking out the door. Fleur, confused, followed her.

Hermione led her out of the Ministry and for a brisk walk for several blocks. Fleur wondered vaguely if this was a way of punishing her for always wearing such high heels. But eventually, in a Muggle part of the area, Hermione stopped at a café, holding the door open for Fleur. Fleur shot her a suspicious look, but walked in ahead of her nonetheless.

"Hey, Hermione!" A cheerful man at the counter called out with a wave. Hermione waved back and sat down at a table in a corner, gesturing for Fleur to join her.

"You're a regular here?" Fleur asked curiously, looking around at the shabby and unimpressive décor. When she returned her gaze to Hermione, the younger witch was watching her with an amused expression, as if she had expected her reaction.

"I'm Muggle-born," Hermione explained, "Its how I was raised until Hogwarts, and a huge part of my life. I like to spend time amongst the non-magical community."

Fleur nodded cautiously. She herself, though not Muggle-born, had some experience with that feeling. She regularly caught up with other French migrants in London. She found it settling and it eased her homesickness.

A woman in her late forties came over to take their orders in a matter-of-fact way. Fleur ordered an espresso and Hermione ordered a cappuccino. Fleur looked curiously at the woman writing down their orders, registering something.

"She looks like you," Fleur said, as the woman walked away. She glanced at the man behind the counter who had greeted them when they came in, "They both do. Except in different ways."

Hermione smiled sadly, picking at a menu on the table absent-mindedly.

"They're my parents," Hermione said simply. Fleur was confused.

"Why… why are they acting like they're not?" Fleur asked. Hermione frowned then, and Fleur almost regretted asking.

"When the war broke out… I knew they were going after Muggle borns. I knew I would be a particular target because of my association with Harry. I obliviated them." Hermione said in a pained tone, "I had to use a very strong spell, in order to erase all memory of me. But unfortunately, it was too strong. After the war, I couldn't restore their memories. They forgot they were even dentists. So now… Now I'm just a friendly regular customer who visits them most days."

Fleur was horrified. For such a heartbreaking thing to happen to someone who had done so much for so many. The look of pure pain and anguish painted across Hermione's face was making Fleur's own chest ache. She reached across the table and took Hermione's hand. This seemed to soften Hermione's expression.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Fleur said, "That's truly awful."

Fleur wasn't sure there was really anything she could say to make it better. But she had to at least try. Hermione smiled sadly.

"At least my parents are still alive," Hermione said, "I still have that."

"But… I've never seen you at the Weasley Christmases with Harry and Ron," Fleur said suddenly. Hermione nodded.

"I haven't told anyone about my parents," Hermione admitted, "I don't want anyone feeling any worse about things that have happened during the war. Things we have all lost."

"So you just spend the holidays on your own?" Fleur asked, her heart aching for the young Gryffindor again. Hermione shrugged.

"Sometimes I come here," Hermione answered, regaining her composure, "They're open every day of the year."

Fleur was surprised that Hermione was being so candid with her. Telling her things that she hadn't even told her best friends. Taking her to a place that clearly meant so much to her. The brunette produced a small leather-bound notebook and a ballpoint pen, her face relaxed again.

"So, the Niffler," Hermione said, looking up at her with eyes bright with interest. Fleur was drawn back to their original purpose for meeting with an uncomfortable jerk. This wasn't a date or anything of the likes. This was purely business.

"Yes, so, I've been doing some more reading," Fleur began. The woman in her forties came back and delivered their coffees. Fleur could have cried at the way that Hermione looked at the woman, thanking her for the coffee. But she carefully set her face to a neutral look. She was working with Hermione, that was it. Hermione had made it perfectly clear that anything else that had happened between them previously was purely physical. Hermione had seen her as a conquest, and nothing more.

The two got lost in their academic talk, sharing readings they had done and facts they had learnt. By the time they had finished, Fleur was surprised to see it was already mid-afternoon.

Hermione walked her back to the Ministry, watching her again with that intense way she had. Sometimes it made Fleur feel like Hermione could see right through her, even read her thoughts.

Hermione walked her back to her office in a comfortable silence, ignoring the odd Ministry worker who would call out for her attention. They came to a stop just inside Fleur's office.

"It was really nice spending time with you outside the office," Hermione said. Fleur felt her stomach squirm uncomfortably at the words. She tried to remind herself that Hermione didn't mean it from a place of romance or feelings.

"Yes, a change of scenery is always good," Fleur replied in a clipped tone. She almost didn't trust herself to respond in a sensible way.

"You look good today, by the way," Hermione said, her eyes raking down Fleur's form before coming back to lock with hers.

"Erm, thanks," Fleur said, mortified at the feeling of a slight blush in her face. The way that Hermione looked at her… It made her feel a whole raft of emotions she would rather not think about. She steeled herself, stiffening her posture again. She wasn't going to let herself be used by Hermione Granger again. She wasn't a physical conquest. Something seemed to register in Hermione's face and she took a step back.

"So… I was thinking…" Hermione began. She was interrupted by the arrival of Melody, swooping in to Fleur's office.

"Oh! Hermione Granger!" Melody exclaimed, "I just saw in the _Prophet_ today about your ground-breaking legislation for House Elf rights!"

"Oh… Thanks," Hermione said, looking a little put out at being interrupted, but plastering a smile on her face all the same. She reluctantly dragged her eyes from Fleur to look at Melody.

"I have a copy in my office," Melody continued, "Would you mind… I know its quite the imposition… But would you mind coming to autograph it?"

Hermione looked at Fleur for a moment, looking deep in thought, before nodding.

"Sure," Hermione finally agreed, following Melody out of Fleur's office.

Fleur sighed, shutting the door as they left. She walked over to her desk before throwing herself in her chair. How did Hermione Granger have this hold over her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

Hermione settled in at the lunch table with a thick book, flicking her way through the pages contentedly. She didn't even look up at the loud _crash_ announcing Ron heavily sitting next to her.

"'Mione reading her book so intently her food is getting cold," Harry smiled as he sat down across from his friends, "Some things never change."

"If you don't want your food, I'm happy to take it off your hands," Ron said with a half full mouth. Hermione shut her book with a sigh.

"I'm sure you are, Ronald," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"So how's it working with Ludo Bagman?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Ron. Ron shrugged.

"I mean, despite Fred telling me he's a right git every five minutes, its actually not too bad," Ron replied, "Bit over doing paperwork though. Thought we would be done with assignments after Hogwarts."

"More like struggling without me there to do your assignments for you anymore," Hermione scoffed. Ron pulled a face at her.

"Don't worry mate, there's a surprising amount of paperwork in the Auror department too," Harry said sympathetically.

"At least you get to go around cursing people and duelling," Ron said, a little enviously.

"How about you, Hermione?" Harry asked, deciding to avoid the risk of Ron falling into jealousy over his job, "How is it working with Fleur?"

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Aw man," Ron groaned, "You get Fleur and Harry gets duelling and I get paperwork. You don't even appreciate it, you and Ginny have always found her annoying."

"Its okay," Hermione shrugged dismissively, "Its nice working on something practical instead of policy for a change."

"Hermione Granger turning down books for field work?!" Ron said dramatically, clutching his chest jokingly.

"Some of us like variety, Ronald," Hermione said waspishly.

"Sounds nice, Hermione," Harry said diplomatically. He often played peacemaker between Ron and Hermione. They teased each other often, but it was a thin line between teasing and arguments breaking out.

"So, how are Fleur and Bill these days anyway?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual. Ron continued shovelling food into his mouth, oblivious.

"I dunno," Ron grunted, "Much the same I 'spose. They're still out at that cottage by the sea, anyway."

Harry was looking at Hermione curiously across the table.

After lunch, Ron darted off to get some snacks for his afternoon stretch of work while Harry fell into step with Hermione on their way back to their offices.

"So, how come you didn't mention you've been working with Fleur?" Harry asked, running a hand through his spiky black hair. He had a hunch that was nagging at him.

"I don't remember telling you guys every minute detail of my life," Hermione replied tensely, "It just never came up."

"You know, you seemed pretty friendly with her at The Burrow," Harry continued, "I was surprised to see you guys chatting about Magical History when you and Ginny had been calling her Phlegm for years."

"Well, people change," Hermione said dismissively, "She wasn't as bad as I thought she was."

"She's really not," Harry agreed, "She's actually quite nice once you get past that icy exterior."

"Yeah, she is," Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips. Harry looked at her curiously again, smiling himself.

"Lets go for a drink tonight?" Harry suggested, "Just us. Ron's probably going to go catch that Quidditch match that's on tonight anyway."

"Well, okay," Hermione agreed, "I have a stack of research to do, so come meet me at the end of the day?"

Harry nodded, turning away and grinning to himself. This was intriguing indeed.

* * *

Hermione hurried back to her office. She had a meeting scheduled that she had been looking forward to all day.

Hermione began to stack her complex policy work to one side of her desk, straightening her things to look more presentable. She smoothed down her curly hair and leaned back in her chair, trying to look more casual. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Hermione called out, a smile growing on her face despite herself.

Fleur entered the room, looking as beautiful as ever, a slight frown on her face.

"So we were about to discuss next options," Fleur reminded.

"That's right," Hermione replied, "Sorry, it had totally slipped my mind."

Fleur frowned further, but came to sit in the chair across from Hermione, taking out some papers to put on the desk. Hermione could see Fleur's delicate looping cursive adorning the pages.

"Do you think it would matter if the Curse Breaking injured the Niffler in some way?" Fleur asked, looking up at Hermione with her intense azure eyes.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't be a very good headline for the Ministry to be out injuring the public's beloved pets," Hermione pointed out. Fleur nodded, chewing the end of her quill before crossing out several things on her papers.

"Ugh, I feel like we are constantly going back to square one on this," Fleur frowned, "I thought this would be a straight forward case."

"Well, at least it means we get to spend more time together," Hermione said coyly, offering her most flirtatious smile.

Fleur crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"Do you have anything else to add or shall I close the meeting early?" Fleur asked in a forcibly neutral tone. Hermione could tell she was getting to Fleur every time she flirted with her, but it was infuriating that Fleur had evidently closed herself off to Hermione.

"Don't you want to stay and chat?" Hermione asked hopefully. Fleur eyed her suspiciously.

"Non, I do not trust your intentions," Fleur sniffed, before rising from her chair, "If that is all, I will research more curse breaking options and see you at our next meeting."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Fleur swept elegantly out of the room. Hermione sighed. It was becoming undeniable that her crush for the blonde was re-emerging.

* * *

Harry placed two foaming pints on the chipped pub table between him and Hermione. It wasn't their first round, not by far. Hermione, uncharacteristically, seemed eager to let off steam after work. Usually Ron was Harry's go-to drinking buddy and Hermione would work late. Even when Hermione did join, she was often distracting herself flirting with a random woman in some corner of the pub.

But tonight Hermione hadn't so much as glanced at a woman. Instead, she eagerly chased drinks down with Harry. Harry watched her curiously as she sipped at the latest beer. Harry was inebriated, but his mind was still sharply focussed on getting to the bottom of this.

"So, Fleur," Harry raised cautiously, "She's nice, isn't she?"

"She's lovely," Hermione confessed with a drunken smile.

"Are you liking working closely with her?" Harry asked, grinning at how easily Hermione was letting her true thoughts slip now she had a few drinks under her belt. It showed that she didn't have much of a tolerance for drinking.

"I like working closely with her… But I'd like to be closer with her outside of work," Hermione said wistfully.

"Do you… Do you have honest to God feelings for a girl, 'Mione?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

"She's the first girl that kissed me, Harry," Hermione sighed. Harry almost spat out his beer.

"What?! _Fleur_ was your mystery Yule Ball kiss?!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione gestured for him to keep his voice down.

"Quiet, Harry," Hermione hissed, "She doesn't want anyone to know about that. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about any of that."

Harry was even more flabbergasted. Hermione had never been shy about sharing details about her conquests. She bragged about them as matter-of-factly as she showed off her intellect.

"You… You _like_ Fleur," Harry said slowly in realisation. Hermione smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter. She's with Bill."

"Well… Yeah," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I suppose there's that."

"So leave it, Harry," Hermione said, pulling her pint back towards herself, "And don't tell Ron about the Yule Ball kiss. Its bad enough I told you about it."

"My lips are sealed," Harry promised, miming zipping his lips, "But seriously, I've never seen you have actual feelings. Surely that's worth doing something about?"

"Harry," Hermione said impatiently, "Even if Bill wasn't in the picture, Fleur thinks that I used her as some kind of conquest. She wouldn't go near me with a barge pole."

"Hermione…" Harry said sympathetically. He hated seeing his mates miserable.

"Harry, I've got to press on and that's that, okay?" Hermione said, putting on a firm smile, "Now—shall we order another round?"

Harry nodded. If he couldn't fix his best friend's problems, the least he could do is help her drown her sorrows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Fleur frowned distastefully at Bill's dirty socks dropped carelessly on the living room floor. Since separating and officially becoming nothing more than friends and flatmates, Fleur had suddenly become unable to cope with Bill's bad habits. It was no longer endearing that he constantly left the front door open absent-mindedly, or left a pile of filthy dishes to pile up.

Fleur was eager for the ruse of their marriage to end and for Bill to let Molly know that he had gone back to being the womaniser he had been before dating Fleur. Then she could finally move into a place of her own and stop having to be irritated at Bill.

She knew he meant no harm, nothing he did was ever intentional, Fleur was just getting cabin fever. After finally being released from the binds of her loveless relationship, Fleur was eager to reignite her independence. Remaining in Shell Cottage made her feel like her wings were still clipped.

Bill had tried to make her feel better, urged her to start seeing people as he had. But Fleur had no interest in sneaking around out of fear of Molly Weasley finding out. She also had no interest in casually dating anyone, but that was a nagging feeling she was pushing far to the back of her mind.

Today, Bill was again in an apologetic mood, eager to make things up to Fleur for her having to help him fool Molly.

"There's a fair on today, love," Bill said with his usual boyish smile, "Shall we go out and have a nice distraction?"

"It could be nice," Fleur conceded. Truth be told, any excuse to get out of the cottage was a relief.

"Great," Bill grinned, lumbering off like an oversized puppy to get them some jackets.

Fleur smiled lightly as the handsome redhead returned. He really was a charming boy. They were just far better suited to being friends than lovers.

* * *

Bill and Fleur had gone on several rides already and Fleur felt that her mood had considerably lightened already.

That was of course, until Bill spotted the familiar flaming hair of some siblings and took Fleur's hand in his. Fleur inwardly sighed. She longed to be free of this.

"Hey Gin, hey Ron," Bill greeted. Ginny and Ron hugged their brother before looking at Fleur. Ron characteristically blushed before regaining his composure. Ginny narrowed her eyes, forever in disdain of the blonde.

"Nice to see you guys here," Ron greeted, "You should join us. We're hanging out with Harry and Hermione. They've just gone off to get some butterbeers but should be back soon. Those two seem to be having a lot of one-on-one chats lately."

"If she wasn't gay I would suggest something was going on there," Bill said with a cheeky smile. Fleur felt a strange pang of jealousy deep in her stomach but ignored it.

"So, what rides do you want to check out?" Ginny asked, "I wanna check out the haunted house tour but Ronniekins here is too chicken."

"Am not!" Ron said, blushing in front of Fleur again. Bill smiled at Fleur.

"Haunted house, sounds fun, doesn't it babe?" Bill prompted.

"Sure," Fleur sighed with defeat.

At that moment, Harry and Hermione returned, handing out bottled butterbeer to Ron and Ginny before taking in Bill and Fleur's presence. Harry smiled amiably at them, but Hermione's eyes immediately flickered to Bill and Fleur's entwined hands before uncharacteristically glowering.

"Hey guys, we were all gonna go on the haunted house tour if you're game," Bill said, updating Harry and Hermione. Hermione was still looking thoroughly put out, now not even looking at Bill as he was talking.

"Yeah sounds fun," Harry said with a grin.

"Hermione?" Bill prompted. Hermione scowled even further, swigging at her butterbeer.

"Fine, why not," Hermione eventually said in a terse tone. Bill, seemingly impervious to the tempers of his younger siblings and their friends, led the way, his hand still firmly holding Fleur's.

What Fleur didn't see, was that while the others were following them, Harry and Hermione trailed right at the back. Harry appeared to be attempting to calm his best friend.

The haunted house, distinct from its muggle version, was full of tame but very much real terrors. As the small group wandered from room to room, they were treated to shocks and scares from vampires, acromantulas (to Ron's horror), ghosts and ghouls.

As they neared the end of the tour, Fleur wandered near the back, enjoying having some space from Bill. A boggart had been in the previous room and terrified Ginny, further boosting Fleur's mood. As they wandered through the dark room, a deafening scratching noise broke out as the floor began to be swarmed with rats. Fleur screamed, having always held a firm revulsion of the animals, and leapt into the arms of the closest person to her in a blind panic.

"Rats? Really?" A feminine voice said with amusement.

Fleur realised then that she had leapt into the surprisingly strong arms of one Hermione Granger. She was thankful both that it was dark and that the others were all ahead of them in the room as her face began to burn with a heavy blush.

"I've never liked them," Fleur said, somewhat defensively. Hermione was still holding her firmly, as if they were some old time married couple and she was about to carry her over the threshold to their new home. Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Its okay, I've got you," Hermione said reassuringly, which did nothing to help Fleur's blush.

A nearby rat let out a horrifying screechy squeak as it scrabbled past and Fleur's response was lost as she buried her face into Hermione's neck.

"Merde… Tell me when they've gone," Fleur said in a strangled voice. Hermione chuckled lightly again. Fleur found it strangely reassuring.

"Sure… Although, maybe I'll wait a while so I can keep holding you like this a little bit longer," Hermione said teasingly.

"You guys okay back there?" Harry called from further ahead in the large dark room.

"We're fine," Hermione called back, releasing Fleur from her arms and placing her carefully on the ground.

"Are they…" Fleur began, looking around in a paranoid fashion.

"They're all gone," Hermione said with a smile. Fleur didn't look convinced.

"I fucking _hate_ rats," Fleur cursed, still looking around the dark room. Hermione took her hand in hers.

"I promise you they're gone," Hermione said with a smile. Fleur stopped searching for rats and looked up at Hermione's face in the dark room. Even in such an unsettling place, Hermione's smile was disarming.

"Okay," Fleur said, exhaling shakily.

The two of them walked slowly through the rest of the room, making no attempt to speed up their pace to catch up to the others. Fleur noticed that Hermione didn't release her hand. It was nice.

"I have to say I'm still surprised you're afraid of rats," Hermione said with a slight giggle as they approached the moonlight at the end of the series of rooms, indicating the haunted house tour was just about over. Fleur frowned.

"Don't tell anyone about that," Fleur said defensively. Hermione laughed.

"I'll add it to the list," Hermione retorted. She released her hand as they walked into the light outside. Fleur felt a sinking in her stomach, an immediate yearning to regain the touch of Hermione's skin against hers.

Bill came up and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Thought you'd got lost for a second there, babe," Bill laughed, kissing her cheek before releasing her.

When Fleur looked at Hermione, the good mood had fallen from her face and she was scowling again. Fleur went to say something but Hermione swiftly moved to go and talk to Harry.

"How about something… Y'know… A little less traumatising now?" Ron suggested, still pale from the haunted house. Ginny laughed.

"There's what looks like a muggle ferris wheel over there," Harry prompted, gesturing at a circle of levitating seats across the fairground.

"Fine, but I want to go with Bill," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Fleur when Bill wasn't looking.

"No problem, kiddo," Bill smiled good naturedly as they wandered over to the ferris wheel.

Bill and Ginny hopped into a small two-person compartment which promptly whizzed off. Harry and Ron bundled into the next one. Hermione and Fleur looked awkwardly at each other, realising they were the only two left.

"Well, come on then," Hermione sighed, hopping into the little compartment. Fleur climbed in after her.

It was a tight fit, their legs pressed against each other as they sat side by side in silence as the little compartment levitated far up into the night sky.

"Its nice out tonight," Fleur said, breaking the silence as they gazed out at the starry sky.

"I suppose," Hermione said, crossing her arms. Fleur looked at her curiously.

The compartment continued far up into the night sky, pausing several times, before they were suspended at the top of the orbit.

"I've always liked looking at the night sky," Fleur said conversationally, "I suppose I should have kept up with my Astronomy lessons."

"Probably," Hermione replied stoutly. Fleur shot her another look, becoming annoyed now.

"What's your problem?" Fleur said, finally losing her temper, "We were having such a good time before and now you're acting like a jerk."

"Yeah I suppose we were," Hermione replied sulkily, "Me, Harry, Ron, Gin and the happy bloody couple."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fleur countered, "I thought you _liked_ spending time with me? Now suddenly it's a problem if Bill and I join your friends at the fair?"

"Yes… No… Ugh!" Hermione replied in an agitated fashion.

Suddenly she lurched forward and captured Fleur's lips with her own. Fleur was surprised, but found herself returning the kiss. Hermione's hand crept up her cheek before moving to tangle itself in her hair. Hermione let out a small moan that lit a fire deep with Fleur. Her lips were so soft, so sure, Fleur had never felt anything quite like kissing Hermione.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, Hermione jerked back.

"Shit," Hermione cursed, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Fleur."

"Erm… Its okay," Fleur said, still reeling from the kiss.

The compartment lurched into action again and they began the slow descent to the ground in silence. As the compartment reached the ground, Hermione ran a hand through her hair guiltily.

"I'm just… I'm just jealous, okay?" Hermione spluttered.

They got out of the compartment and before they could say another word to each other, Hermione had darted over to Harry, pulling him by the arm as they left the group.

"She seemed upset," Bill commented obliviously, as he came to stand by Fleur.

"She was… Do you think I should go talk to her?" Fleur asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably nothing to do with you," Bill replied, "Besides, you'll see her at work."

Fleur's stomach squirmed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: So as you saw last chapter, Hermione has no idea that Bill and Fleur have called it quits and are only appearing together for the sake of the Weasleys._**

 ** _But I don't fret! End game is always and forever Fleurmione x_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in a booth at their regular pub, drinking some butterbeer. Harry grinned encouragingly at his best mate, hoping to cheer her up, but she was still looking incredibly dejected.

"You kissed her," Harry reminded gently. Hermione frowned.

"What does that matter when she's still with Bill?" Hermione said darkly. Harry patted her hand across the table in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Remember at school when I was crazy about Cho Chang?" Harry asked, "She was with Cedric for most of that time. But eventually we ended up dating!"

"Are you saying I need to wait for Bill to _die_ before I have a shot at dating Fleur?" Hermione said, looking up at Harry with a scowl.

"I'm just saying things have a way of working out," Harry said with a shrug, "We have no idea what their relationship is like."

"Honestly? Why would anyone screw up a relationship with Fleur?" Hermione said helplessly. Harry smiled despite the situation.

"I'm sorry, its just its crazy seeing you actually having feelings for someone," Harry said with a grin, "It makes a nice change."

"Ugh, I hate it," Hermione groaned, "Things were so much easier when I thought I could just get with her and get it out of my system. No feelings, no conscience, no jealousy, no nothing."

"Hermione, maybe you should just tell her you have feelings and see what she says," Harry advised. His advice was always some variation of barging in or putting everything on the line. Hermione couldn't say she was surprised.

"I already told her I was _jealous_ , Harry!" Hermione protested, "How much more can I say before totally humiliating myself?!"

"Anyone can be jealous, 'Mione," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I was jealous of Ron's new broomstick, but I don't want to date it."

"You're ridiculous," Hermione said, cracking a smile finally.

"Guys!"

Harry and Hermione looked over and saw Ron in the doorway of the pub waving at them. Hermione nodded at him and waved him over before realising with horror that he wasn't alone. Ron was with Fred, Bill and Fleur.

Harry shot Hermione a meaningful look before the Weasleys and Fleur came to join their table with their own drinks. The Weasleys had all opted for butterbeers but Fleur had chosen a chilled white wine. Hermione loved how delicate and elegant the Frenchwoman was.

"We've just been checking out the new Diagon Alley branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Ron said with a grin, "Bloody brilliant."

"He's happy now," Fred smirked, "He wasn't smiling so much when we trialled one of the new products on him while he was trying to chat up some bird."

"I was totally in there!" Ron exclaimed, "Then you went and made my nose hair grow down to my knees!"

Fred cracked up laughing at this, Harry joining in. Hermione was barely listening; she was watching Fleur intently across the table.

Fleur's long dark eyelashes were fluttering as she looked down at her wine glass. How were they so long and dark? Was it a charm? Make up? Was it just her Veela blood? Fleur looked up, catching Hermione's eye. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat and a very light blush adorned Fleur's cheeks.

"You know what?" Bill was saying, "Fred's success calls for celebration. I'm getting a round for us all. Fleur, can you help?"

Fleur nodded and rose from the table, following Bill to the bar.

"Something odd is going on between those two," Fred remarked. Hermione tore her eyes off Fleur's retreating form and looked at Fred.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Fred frowned and sipped at his butterbeer.

"I dunno… They've been acting a bit off lately. Plus, I stopped by unexpectedly the other day and there was some random woman there who was leaving in a hurry… She looked like… well… She looked like something had _happened_ if you get my drift," Fred said in a low voice.

"A _threesome?!_ " Ron said, purpling and looking over at Bill and Fleur at the bar, "Bloody hell, Bill just gets it all, doesn't he?"

Hermione felt a burning jealousy in the pit of her stomach. It was bad enough that Bill had Fleur… But another woman getting to be with Fleur like that? It was too much. Hermione gripped her butterbeer so tightly that she was afraid the glass might shatter.

"No, not a threesome," Fred said, looking over to check that Bill and Fleur weren't about to come over, "That's the thing, Fleur wasn't even home. I think Bill might be cheating… Or… I dunno. Things aren't right between them is all I know."

Ron looked sombre at the news of his brother's relationship imploding. Hermione on the other hand, couldn't stop the large grin that took over her face. Harry kicked her lightly under the table and she straightened her face to look more serious.

"That's… That's too bad," Hermione said. Ron glanced at her.

"Huh, I thought you of all people would be glad," Ron commented. Hermione choked on her butterbeer a little.

"What? Why?"

"You and Ginny never liked Fleur," Ron explained, "Means you don't have to see her anymore, except at work."

"Oh… She's not so bad," Hermione said. Harry smirked. Ron nodded.

"Oh well, they'll probably work it out," Ron said with a shrug. Fred nodded.

"Yeah, Bill's never been one to give up easily," Fred agreed. The momentary hopefulness that Hermione had been feeling dampened.

Bill and Fleur came back to the table bearing drinks, handing them out to everyone. The conversation swiftly changed to Quidditch and Hermione found her attention waning. She watched Fleur politely sipping at her wine, occasionally joining in the conversation. While Fleur had no interest in Quidditch teams, she had played a little at Beauxbatons so could hold her own in the conversation.

She was so painfully beautiful, it was enough to make Hermione's heart ache. She hated that she had fallen back into her crush on the unattainable blonde. But maybe… Just maybe she was attainable. She had slept with her at The Burrow, had she not? She had kissed back in the ferris wheel. She was definitely _attracted_ to Hermione, that much was for sure.

Hermione continued to watch Fleur interact with the others at the table. She had her cold veneer up today, particularly around Bill. Curious. Hermione knew from observing Fleur recently that Fleur was cold and icy when she was uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable around Bill?

Fleur excused herself and went to the bathroom. Hermione waited a moment before getting up and also going to the bathroom. Harry shot her a look as she walked off.

Hermione entered the bathroom just as Fleur was washing her hands. Fleur looked up, startled at first before politely smiling.

"Hello, Hermione," Fleur greeted neutrally.

"Is there something going on with you and Bill?" Hermione asked. Fleur frowned.

"Why… why do you ask that?" Fleur asked, deflecting.

"When you were at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, I always thought that when you were icy and cold you were just being conceited," Hermione began.

"Thanks," Fleur said with another frown.

"But now I know you act like that when you're uncomfortable," Hermione continued, "What about Bill makes you uncomfortable?"

"How do you know how I feel?" Fleur asked. Not in a challenging way, but out of curiosity. Hermione blushed slightly at this.

"I… I have good observational skills," Hermione replied.

"You… observe me?" Fleur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… Who wouldn't observe Fleur Delacour?" Hermione answered, smirking as Fleur blushed. It was so cute how she could make the icy girl flustered.

"I… Hermione…" Fleur appeared lost for words, fumbling with her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Were you really jealous the other day?" Fleur asked, blushing further. It was so adorable how repressed Fleur was when it came to her attraction to women. Hermione boldly stepped forward, brushing a strand of Fleur's platinum silver-blonde hair behind her ear. Fleur bit her lip.

"Do you like making me jealous?" Hermione said quietly. She was getting a head rush from being so close to Fleur.

"I… Erm…" Fleur was becoming increasingly flustered. Hermione swallowed. She was going to go all in with her flirting, take Harry's advice and be entirely open with her feelings for Fleur.

"I get so jealous seeing you with Bill," Hermione continued, "I wish you were mine, not Bill's."

Fleur leaned forward then, and Hermione let her hands wander to Fleur's slender waist. Hermione leaned in, capturing Fleur's lips with hers. Fleur returned the kiss with vigour, parting her lips and allowing Hermione's tongue to enter her mouth. Fleur sighed and Hermione felt a jolt of arousal, pulling Fleur even closer into her, savouring the feeling of her body pressed against hers.

They pulled apart, both panting, Fleur's cheeks flushed. There was an intense silence between them. Fleur's pupils were huge and she was still in Hermione's arms. She seemed to remember herself and stepped back.

"They'll be wondering why we're taking so long," Fleur said awkwardly.

Hermione nodded, feeling smug at the response she had elicited from Fleur. The second kiss of the weekend. Surely that was encouraging for Fleur developing feelings back.

They trailed out of the bathroom, Fleur walking in front of her back to the table. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, trying to keep the smirk off her face as Harry shot her a knowing look.

They returned to the table, Hermione sitting by Harry this time. He elbowed her hard, but she ignored it, still only looking at Fleur.

"Okay, well me and Fleur should probably head off," Bill said, pulling an arm around Fleur tightly. Fred and Ron exchanged grins at everything seeming fine between their brother and his partner.

Hermione felt like she had just taken a punch to the stomach, exhaling heavily. Harry squeezed her arm as Bill and Fleur got to their feet, taking each other's hands. Fleur avoided looking at Hermione as her and Bill left the pub.

"Well, shall we swing past so I can show you the new flat baby bro?" Fred said, stretching and getting up.

"Sure," Ron grinned, "You guys wanna come with?"

"Nah," Harry replied, casting a cautious look at Hermione, "Just be sure to invite us to the flatwarming, eh Fred?"

"Sure thing," Fred grinned, leaving with Ron in tow. Harry immediately turned to look at Hermione.

"So what happened?" Harry asked, "You guys were gone for a while."

"I asked her what was up between her and Bill," Hermione replied, still reeling from Bill leaving hand in hand with Fleur.

"Did she tell you?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No… But I told her I wished she was mine and kissed her," Hermione said in a tense voice. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm proud of you! That's the closest you've got to talking about feelings with a girl like… Well… Ever!"

"Yeah, well, then she left hand in hand with Bill," Hermione said glumly. Harry patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe it won't last," Harry said comfortingly, "I mean she has kissed back both times this weekend."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change that each time she has gone back to the arms of Bill," Hermione said, feeling terrible, "I… I think I need to move on. It hurt so bad the first time having to get over her… I don't want to think about how bad it'll hurt this time if I keep getting my hopes up."

"Hermione… Don't you want to try?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head, squinting in an effort not to tear up at how shitty the whole situation was.

"No… I need to move on."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

Fleur exhaled heavily as she arrived home with Bill. The whole weekend had been mind blowing, and not because of Bill.

The way Hermione had kissed her each time in the weekend had been full of need and passion. It was nothing like anything Fleur had experienced in her life. It was becoming harder and harder to deny that she had feelings for Hermione.

And now… Now Hermione had said the words that she was jealous and she wanted Fleur to be hers? Maybe Hermione had actual feelings back. After all, hadn't she kissed her twice now after she had told her at The Burrow that it was a one-off?

Fleur weighed it up. She could either spend her whole life floating from Bill to Bill-like men, never being satisfied but keeping up her Veela name. Or she could be brave, take a leap, and attempt to pursue a _woman._ A woman that made her feel incredible things.

Fleur bit her lip, nervous at the very thought. She would try to be brave when she next saw Hermione.

"You okay? You've seemed distracted all weekend," Bill asked, taking his jacket off, "I'm sorry we had so many catch ups with siblings this weekend. I promise you'll be off the hook next weekend."

"We can't do this forever, Bill," Fleur sighed, "When are you going to finally tell your mother we aren't together? Its getting ridiculous. She disliked me so much she might be happier at you going back to your playboy ways."

"Yeah… Maybe…" Bill said noncommittally.

Fleur groaned and rolled her eyes. Had she not fallen into bed with Hermione while she was still with Bill, she might have been less forgiving of how long he was taking to tell Molly and the other Weasleys. He was lucky she had a sense of guilt.

Fleur was nervous when she went to work after the weekend. But it seemed she needn't have worried. Hermione didn't call on her on Monday or Tuesday. By Friday, Fleur had finally worked herself up to calling a meeting with the brunette herself, nerves be damned.

The memo went out in the morning. Fleur spent the rest of the day too nervous to concentrate on her work. She shuffled papers, read a single sentence multiple times, and stalked around her office in an agitated fashion.

Finally, in the mid afternoon, Hermione appeared at Fleur's door. She seemed more stand-offish than usual, standing a large distance away from Fleur and hovering near the doorway.

"You called?" Hermione said, not quite looking at Fleur, her eyes roaming around the office instead. Almost as if she had never noticed the décor before.

"Hermione, I know this isn't work related, but… Erm… I was wondering if we could talk over a drink after work today," Fleur couldn't quite get the words out now, but figured that a couple of wines would bolster her confidence.

"Sorry, Fleur, I can't," Hermione said, frowning and looking down. She definitely seemed like she was avoiding looking at her.

"Oh, plans with Harry?" Fleur asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. Hermione shook her head, frowning harder.

"Erm, a date actually," Hermione said awkwardly, "I'm… I'm seeing someone."

"Oh," Fleur said, setting her face to seem neutral, "Since when?"

"Since Monday," Hermione said with a tight smile, "Its very new."

"I'm surprised," Fleur finally managed to get out, "From all accounts you're not one to settle down."

Hermione shrugged.

"Anyway… I should go…" Hermione said uncomfortably, "Shall we schedule a meeting first thing next week to get onto this Niffler curse thing?"

"Oui," Fleur replied, sitting helplessly at her desk. She desperately wanted to say something, anything.

"All right, see ya," Hermione said in a strangled tone, leaving the office again.

Fleur put her face in her hands, feeling a horrible twisting in her stomach. This was perhaps the first time she had felt such jealousy in her life.

She couldn't concentrate on anything for the rest of the afternoon and soon it was time to head home. She packed up her things in her handbag and headed off down to the atrium of the Ministry to head home. Harry was leaving the Magical Enforcement area at the same time, from a different floor, hurrying into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Hey, Fleur," Harry greeted, "Big plans for the weekend?"

Fleur shook her head dejectedly.

"Non… I think I'll just head home and…" Fleur trailed off morosely.

"You okay?" Harry asked, turning to look at Fleur more fully. Fleur tensed, her face becoming icy and neutral again.

"I'll… I'll be fine," Fleur replied. Harry look at her for a moment, shifting the satchel on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna go for a drink?" Harry suggested, "I know we haven't really hung out the two of us before… But Ron's hanging out with Fred tonight and I've had a hell of a week."

"Me too," Fleur replied with a small smile, "Okay."

The two of them headed off out of the Ministry together, Harry guiding them to one of his favourite pubs. A place where he was treated relatively normally instead of as The Boy Who Lived.

Fleur ordered a wine and Harry ordered a beer. Harry ushered them to a quiet booth down the back of the pub.

On their first round of drinks, they politely caught up with each other. On their second, they told each other what their respective jobs were like. On their third round, they began complaining about ridiculous coworkers and characters around the Ministry.

Harry came back over with their fourth round. The usually icy and aloof Fleur was now smiling widely and chuckling lightly. Harry handed her the latest wine and began to drink at his fourth pint.

"So, how's things going on that project with 'Mione?" Harry asked as subtly as he could manage. Fleur smiled widely.

"I like working with Hermione," Fleur said, before her smile faltered, "She said she's seeing someone now. Is that true?"

Harry hid his knowing smile. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that Fleur harboured feelings for Hermione. It seemed to Harry that the two girls just had an issue with timing—all they needed were for them to admit they had feelings at the same time.

"She's gone on a couple dates with a girl this week, yeah," Harry said, looking down, "But I mean its not serious yet. I'm sure if someone wanted to take a shot with her, now would be the time."

Fleur looked like she wanted to say something but shut her mouth again and looked down. Harry watched her carefully.

"So what about your love life?" Harry said, changing tack. Fleur smiled tightly and she drained her glass of wine suddenly. Harry raised his eyebrow and finished his pint.

"Eet ees a long story, 'Arry," Fleur said, her accent beginning to grow more prominent with her drunkenness.

"And I'm a good listener," Harry said with an encouraging smile. Fleur shook her head unsteadily.

"Non… Eet ees a private matter," Fleur said, waving her hand dismissively. Harry leaned back in his chair, also feeling the heavy effects of the alcohol.

"Well, I'm a great secret keeper," Harry said finally, "'Mione trusts me with all the stuff she feels too awkward to tell Ron or Ginny or our other friends. Same with Ron."

"Mn, maybe," Fleur said, furrowing her brow slightly as she thought. It was awful having nobody to talk to about her situation. She could talk to Bill and his casual dates about it, but that was too awkward. She could owl her sister and parents about it, but that wasn't the same.

"How 'bout I get us another round, yeah?" Harry suggested, waving over a nearby bartender and gesturing for two more drinks.

As they made their way through their fifth drinks, Harry began to probe for information again. Fleur was becoming more and more open, uncharacteristically letting her infamous guard down as the alcohol took hold.

"So… Yeah, Bill and I hadn't been sharing a bed—or even a bedroom—for months," Fleur said, flipping her shimmering platinum hair.

"Really?" Harry said, leaning forward. Perhaps his friend had a glimmer of hope after all. "So your relationship isn't going well at the moment?"

"At the moment?" Fleur laughed, "At the moment there isn't even a relationship."

"Sorry?" Harry paused mid-sip, surprised. Fleur leaned forward, taking Harry's hand across the table with the inflated sincerity only an intoxicated person could possess.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Fleur asked, "The Weasleys cannot know."

"I promise," Harry said, shaking her hand with the seriousness matching his own drunkenness.

* * *

Harry woke up with a searing headache, squinting against the too-bright light. He drew his hands to his temples, suddenly registering that he was lying on his back in the living room of his flat.

He sat up with a groan, rubbing his temples with vigour.

"Oh, you're awake now?" Hermione said from a perch on the nearby couch. Her, Ron and Harry shared a flat near Diagon Alley. Hermione, as it transpired, was a neat freak, and was glaring at the mess in the living room.

Harry looked around, furrowing his brow in confusion at the array of strange items in the living room, including the street sign for Diagon Alley. The whole previous night was a blur.

"Shit, sorry 'Mione," Harry said with another pitiful groan.

"Who were you even drinking so hard with?" Hermione asked incredulously, "You only usually let loose like that when you're with Ron."

"Yeah," Harry said absently, ruffling his hair, "Where is Ron?"

"He got up early to go play a Quidditch match," Hermione said with a smirk, "Who knew Ron would become the wholesome one?"

"Oi, shuddup," Harry said, wincing at another throb in his headache, "I didn't plan on getting that wasted… It was just to get Fleur to open up some more,"

"Fleur?!" Hermione asked, sitting up in her seat. Harry grinned before paling at a wave of nausea.

"Yeah… We… What did we do?" Harry struggled to recall the previous night, "We chatted in the Lion's Arms… Then went to a… Centaur cabaret show? That can't be right."

"Oh my God, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Leave it to you to go and have an outrageous night with the one person I'm trying to forget about."

"Forget about?" Harry commented vaguely as something clicked in his memory.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said waspishly, "The whole reason that I've been going on dates with that boring ex-Hufflepuff this past week. Honestly, you need to stop pushing this Fleur agenda of yours. It makes it harder for me to move on and let her be happy with Bill."

"Bill!" Harry gasped. Hermione looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Let me guess… He joined for the Centaur cabaret and stealing Diagon Alley's sign?" Hermione said sardonically.

Harry waved at her frantically as he momentarily held back another wave of nausea.

"No—No!" Harry exclaimed, "There is no Bill!"

"Harry, you're not making sense," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes again.

"No—'Mione! They're only together for show! They broke up but are keeping up appearances for the Weasleys!"

Hermione, for the first time, was rendered entirely speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day moping around the flat, trying to distract herself from the fact that Fleur was actually single.

"'Mione, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet pacing around like that," Harry commented, "You need to distract yourself or you'll go mental before the weekend is out."

"You're right," Hermione sighed, putting down her millionth cup of tea, "Shall we go out for drinks tonight?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nah, tonight Ron and I are meeting up with Dean and some of the other old Hogwarts boys to toss around a quaffle," Harry replied, "I think Ginny's coming too… But someone else might be free? Neville? Luna?"

But as the day progressed, it turned out all of Hermione's usual friends had already made plans for their Saturday evening.

However, Hermione eventually found a group of lesbian and bisexual acquaintances who were heading out to a local gay bar for drinks. Although Hermione had slept with a number of them, she decided that a little awkwardness would be better than stewing herself into madness alone at the flat that evening.

Hermione changed into some tight black jeans and a button up shirt, throwing on a leather jacket before heading out the door.

Hermione met up with the girls at the bar, thankful they had found a booth to sit in. Hermione wasn't sure she was in the mood for dancing. She certainly had no interest in dancing with any girls that evening.

"Hermione, you seem distracted," one of the girls, Lucy, said as she pushed another drink in front of Hermione.

"Yeah… Just got things on my mind," Hermione shrugged, sipping at the drink.

"Aw, 'Mione, whatever it is, cheer up," another girl, Rebecca, encouraged.

"Yeah, besides, looks like there's some new girls here tonight," Lucy pressed, gesturing out at the wider room.

"Have you seen that blonde? She is so stunning," Rebecca noted, "Girls are flocking to her like crazy."

Hermione looked over disinterestedly. There was in fact a blonde near the bar, flipping silver-blonde locks over her shoulder. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She would recognise that silver-blonde mane anywhere.

Fleur Delacour herself was standing by the bar, flipping her hair and oozing sexuality as always. She was dressed in a sinfully short skirt and a sleeveless blouse that was slightly unbuttoned. Hermione felt her jaw loosen and had to stop herself from literally dropping her jaw at the sight. She was talking to a wavy haired brunette who was getting increasingly closer to her.

"Ha, that girl she's talking to kind of looks like you Hermione," Lucy commented. The other girls were discussing Fleur also. It seemed her magnetism was drawing in the attention of most of the bar now.

Hermione felt jealousy burn through her body as the brunette leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind Fleur's ear. She shouldn't interrupt. If Fleur was finally exploring her sexuality, that was her business. So what if she was single?

The brunette Fleur was with leaned in and captured Fleur's lips and Hermione felt her burning jealousy begin to sear. She stood up abruptly, not even hearing what the girls around her were saying as she pushed her way out of the booth.

Her feet seemed to have a mind of her own as she weaved her way through the crowd in the dimly lit bar. Jealousy was coursing through her veins. She wanted to be the one kissing Fleur. She wanted to be the one helping Fleur come to terms with her sexuality.

She pushed her way through the last of the crowd possessively only to find that Fleur and the brunette had gone. With a helpless sigh, Hermione made her way around the rest of the bar, not finding either of them. Adding to the burning jealousy was the heavy feeling in her chest.

Lucy approached her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You're acting kind of weirdly," Lucy said with concern.

"No…" Hermione murmured, "No, I'm not okay. I think I want to go home. I'll catch you guys another time."

* * *

Hermione moped around the flat for the rest of the weekend, not really feeling like doing anything. Harry attempted to cheer her up, but to no avail.

By the time Monday rolled around, Hermione was in a thoroughly glum mood. She dragged her way into the office and sat around arranging her stationery, unable to focus on any of her policy work.

A small paper plane memo flew into her office and she plucked it from the air despondently. There was a tug in her chest at the sight of the familiar looping cursive. Fleur was requesting a meeting.

Hermione couldn't relax until the meeting, shuffling her papers this way and that. Finally, it was time to go to the meeting. She walked slowly to the meeting, trying to push the image of Fleur and the brunette out of her mind.

Finally, she came to Fleur's door. She knocked at the door, which sprung open almost immediately. Fleur was standing at the door, smiling politely at her. Hermione felt the air get caught in her throat. Fleur was radiant. But then she was always radiant.

 _Damn Veela blood making things harder,_ Hermione thought darkly.

"Bonjour Hermione, how are you?" Fleur asked in her light melodic voice.

"Great," Hermione said, her eyes raking over Fleur's form, "How are you? Get up to much in the weekend?"

Fleur walked ahead of her to the desk. Hermione bit her lip. Fleur really looked amazing in anything she wore, but she had a particular way of wearing office-wear.

"I caught up with Harry on Friday," Fleur said with a shrug, "How about you? Did you spend time with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, that girl I was dating?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. In truth, ever since Harry had told her about Fleur being single, Hermione had pushed the girl entirely out of her mind. "I don't think that's going to work out."

A look flickered through Fleur's eyes at the mention of it. Hermione felt her heart lighten a little at the hint of a reaction.

"I am sorry to hear that," Fleur replied politely, leaning against her desk. Hermione couldn't hold herself back any longer. She stepped into Fleur's personal space.

"I saw you on Saturday night," Hermione said softly. Fleur shivered and Hermione smirked happily.

"I… I did try a new bar," Fleur said, her voice a little unsteady. Hermione moved closer still.

"You're accepting your attraction to women, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Fleur sighed.

"If I'm being honest? Yes," Fleur replied, looking down with a flicker of her impossibly long dark eyelashes.

"If I'm being honest, I've been going crazy with jealousy ever since I saw you with that girl in the bar," Hermione said, her breath hitching as Fleur looked up and locked eyes with her.

"I…" Fleur trailed off.

There was a long pause in which they stood, looking into each other's eyes. In a sudden move, Fleur reached a hand up, gripping Hermione behind her neck and pulling her in. Their lips connected and Hermione felt fireworks erupt within her. Hermione's hands made their way into Fleur's silky silvery hair as their bodies pressed against each other. Hermione let out an involuntary moan as Fleur slipped her tongue into her mouth. Hermione was going crazy with longing, an aching already beginning to throb between her legs as she pushed Fleur against her desk. Fleur's hands ran down her body and Hermione felt her body tingle. She broke the kiss as Fleur's hands made their way to her belt.

Reluctantly, Hermione took a step backwards, taking a steadying breath. Fleur looked a little confused, vulnerability showing on her pretty features.

"No… You're amazing," Hermione reassured, "I just want… I want to do this the right way,"

"You…" Fleur trailed off, uncertain.

"I like you, Fleur," Hermione replied, "I always have."

Fleur smiled. Merlin, Hermione had forgotten how disarming Fleur's genuine smiles were.

"So what now?" Fleur asked cautiously.

"So… I want to take you on a date," Hermione said, "If you'd let me."

"I'd like that," Fleur replied.

Hermione couldn't restrain herself any longer, pushing Fleur up onto the desk and pulling her into another passionate kiss. Hermione was intoxicated by the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other. Her hands roamed down Fleur's body. Hermione melted at the small moans she was eliciting from Fleur. She pulled back, pecking her lightly on the lips with a smile.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked breathlessly, "I don't want to wait any longer before getting to take out out."

Fleur smiled and nodded breathlessly.

"So… Niffler case?" Fleur said, swallowing as she tried to steady herself. Hermione nodded with a smile. She kept her arms around Fleur, unwilling to let go yet.

"Truthfully? I know a way we can break the curse on the Niffler," Hermione said with a smile, "I figured it out a couple of weeks ago but didn't want to tell you because then we would have no reason to meet."

"Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed, playfully swatting her shoulder. Hermione laughed lightly.

"I do need help with the actual technicalities of the curse breaking part," Hermione said sheepishly, "So its not like we don't have anything to meet about."

"Okay, well let's get onto it," Fleur said with a smile, pecking Hermione on the lips before gently pushing Hermione off her and moving to sit at her desk.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I'm back for another chapter! Thanks for reviews :)**_

* * *

Hermione sat in her chair fiddling with her hands. She had wanted to order a cappuccino, but thought it more polite to wait for Fleur to arrive. She wondered what the blonde would think of her making her obliviated parents' café the scene for their first proper date. Morbid? Or sweet? Hermione shook her head, not wanting to overthink it.

Although, she had to admit, jealousy, pain and insecurity aside… It was _nice_ to feel things deeply again. After the war she had been wrapped up in a kind of numb cocoon, never really feeling much for any women she was attracted to. Although at the time she had thought feelings were hardly the worst casualty of the war…

The bell above the door jingled, rousing Hermione from her thoughts. Fleur had entered, her startlingly azure eyes scanning the small café before finding Hermione. Hermione's stomach flipped slightly at the way Fleur's face softened when she spotted her.

"Hello," Fleur said gently, arriving at the table and sitting across from Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione greeted, smiling widely. She almost felt stupid for how unbelievably happy she felt just sitting in this café with Fleur.

"Oh—Hermione—" Fleur suddenly interjected, running her hand through her silky hair guiltily, "About Bill—"

"Its okay, Fleur," Hermione smiled reassuringly, "Harry told me. Its actually what finally pushed me not to give up on my feelings for you."

"I suppose I shouldn't be too upset at Harry for breaking his promise not to tell anyone then," Fleur said, smiling slightly. Hermione sensed she was a little uncomfortable at sharing her secret.

"Don't worry, Harry only told me… He would never tell anyone else, he's a good guy," Hermione reassured. Fleur looked up, still looking slightly unsure but nodding.

Hermione cleared her throat, suddenly wondering what she should talk about now that she had Fleur on an actual date. She had thought ahead about things she could talk about, but for once, her brain was failing her and she was drawing a blank.

"So… you never did explain how you became so confident with women," Fleur said out of the blue, "I honestly never would have expected that from…"

"From Hogwart's 'know-it-all' bookworm?" Hermione finished for her, a wry smile playing at her lips, "It all really came to a head when Voldemort returned. It was a way of dealing with a lot of stuff all at once… Feeling rejected, feeling helpless, feeling like I just didn't care anymore… I'm not really sure it's the positive thing the boys make it out to be."

"Feeling rejected?" Fleur had honed in on it. Hermione gritted her teeth. She didn't know why on Earth she had alluded to that _event_ on their first actual date. Hermione rubbed at a small spot on the table for a moment, wondering whether she should just change the subject.

"I know I promised not to bring it up," Hermione sighed, "But when you kissed me at the Yule Ball…"

Fleur noticeably stiffened, uncomfortable again. Hermione bit her lip but decided to push on.

"It… It swept me off my feet," Hermione confessed, "I didn't know what attraction to someone else was before then. I tried to seek you out the next day and you looked at me like I was nothing… No, less than nothing. I don't think I've ever had a rejection sting like that."

"Hermione… I am so sorry…" Fleur said, looking down, "I was just so ashamed of what I had done. To kiss another girl that way… I just wanted to pretend it had never happened."

"It's the past… And its put me on the journey that got me here," Hermione said with a smile, "I spent so long thinking that if I ever had a chance to get you in bed, to have you once just to get it out of my system, I would get over it all. But you're like a drug. The second I had you I couldn't get you out of my mind again."

Hermione's stomach twisted at the adorable blush this produced on Fleur's cheeks. Fleur was painfully beautiful and poised, it always thrilled Hermione to break through that exterior to elicit a reaction.

They moved to lighter topics, Fleur talking about her last trip back to France, Hermione discussing what sort of things she got up to with Harry and Ron now there wasn't a war to fight.

Finally, they looked around and noticed that the chairs were all stacked up and Hermione's parents were waiting patiently for them to finish up.

"Oh, gosh! Sorry!" Hermione said, hurriedly getting up, "I didn't realise we had stayed here so late."

"Its fine," Hermione's mother said with a friendly smile. Hermione wasn't sure it would ever stop breaking her heart that her parents would never recognise her as their daughter. She caught Fleur watching the exchange with a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Erm, I can walk you home?" Hermione said, as her and Fleur exited the café. Fleur looked at her, puzzled.

"I live quite a distance from here," Fleur said slowly, "Wouldn't I just apparate?"

Hermione shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Sorry, sometimes I get in a Muggle headspace," Hermione said, amused at herself. Truth be told, sometimes around Fleur it was hard for her to keep her usually organised thoughts ordered.

"You could… You could still accompany me home?" Fleur said, looking as if she didn't care either way, but Hermione could tell she was a little nervous.

"I'd love to," Hermione said with a smile, taking Fleur's hand.

* * *

Hermione was unsure what to do. She had now had not one, but three cups of tea at Shell Cottage. She stretched awkwardly.

"Well… I suppose I should head off," Hermione said. Fleur nodded silently, following her to the door with an unreadable expression.

She had barely reached the door when Fleur spun her around and pinned her against it. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the predatory look on Fleur's face.

"I don't want you to leave," Fleur uttered in a husky voice before capturing Hermione's lips with hers. They carried on where they had left off the other day, hands frantically roaming bodies, kissing and nipping each other. Hermione pushed off from the door and Fleur began to walk backwards, leading Hermione to her bedroom.

They were already removing items of clothing, leaving a trail as they made their way through the cottage. By the time Hermione found herself in Fleur's bedroom, the blonde was down to her underwear. Hermione took in Fleur's form. Fleur's beauty was of course well-known, but it was something else in person. Hermione felt a pang as she noticed Fleur was looking at her in a similar way. Merlin, she would never be able to get enough of Fleur.

They drew back together like magnets before falling back onto the bed.

* * *

Fleur awoke, feeling a warm body cuddling her from behind. She smiled at the memory of making love with Hermione all night the previous night.

She wondered what had woken her up as Hermione adorable pulled her closer and made a sleepy noise.

The rumbling of male voices came from elsewhere in the cottage. That must have been what woke her up. Fleur could hear Bill as well as another familiar voice. She sat up suddenly in bed as she realised who it was in the house. Ron Weasley.

"Mrmhnn what is it?" Hermione asked sleepily, moving to wrap her arms around Fleur's waist.

"Ron is here," Fleur said in a tense tone. Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes as she woke up properly.

"So Ron is visiting Bill," Hermione surmised.

"Ron who Bill has still not told about our separation," Fleur pressed. Hermione took in their naked forms amongst the twisted sheets.

"Ah," Hermione remarked, "Okay, well, I'll see you at the office?"

She leapt out of bed and began looking for her clothes. Having only managed to find underwear, Fleur lent her a tee and jeans.

"I'm sorry about this," Fleur apologised. Hermione just nodded, before leaning in for a kiss.

"It wont be forever," Hermione said, before turning on the spot and apparating.

Fleur sighed, making herself presentable before leaving the bedroom and heading to the living room. Bill and Ron were talking about Keeper gloves and Quidditch and it appeared Ron had stopped by in the hopes of borrowing a pair from Bill.

Fleur said her polite hellos and then went out to garden for the remainder of the visit, her mind too distracted by the memory of her night with Hermione to really focus on conversation.

About an hour later, Bill approached her outside.

"He's gone now," Bill said gently, leaning against a wall of the cottage.

"How long do you really expect us to keep this up for, Bill?" Fleur said, looking at him, "I know you dread telling Molly about us separating… But its getting ridiculous now. We can't just keep pretending we're still together for the rest of our lives."

"I know, I know," Bill said, raising his hands, "I'll tell her, I promise."

"Soon," Fleur said firmly, looking back at the garden.

"So, I cleaned up the trail of clothes leading to your bedroom before Ron came in," Bill said.

"Thanks," Fleur said, still not looking at him.

"Erm, I couldn't help but notice…" Bill said, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat awkwardly, "That… erm… The clothes were women's clothing…"

Fleur stiffened. It was still quite new for her to accept her attraction to women.

"Oui," Fleur said in a neutral tone, gardening more vigorously.

"Oh, erm," Bill cleared his throat again, "Well that's okay."

"Oui," Fleur repeated, still not looking at him. She hoped he would just take the hint and leave her alone.

"So… Its nice to see you're back out in the dating scene again," Bill continued trying to make conversation, "Is it anyone I know?"

"Bill," Fleur said, looking up at him, "I'm going to stop you right there. I love you, you're a wonderful man. But I am at the end of my tether with pretending we are still together."

She dropped the trowel that she had been using to garden and got up, walking away from Bill.


	15. Chapter 15

Fleur, despite being a relatively glamorous woman, was minimalist in her belongings. As such, it did not take her long to clear her bedroom of her things and pack. Two medium sized trunks, quickly minimised and pocketed, and she was ready to go.

"Fleur, wait…" Bill was saying, running over to her doorway so fast he skidded on the hardwood floor.

"Bill, I'm serious," Fleur responded, "Its been long enough."

"You don't know how terrifying she can be!" Bill exclaimed, "Mum'll go mental when she hears about this!"

"Bill, enough is enough," Fleur said, picking up her bags. Bill stood in the middle of the doorway, hands raised.

"Fleur, please!" Bill said awkwardly, "I'm never gonna hear the end of it if you leave me for a woman!"

Fleur stopped in her tracks, going numb. The numbness was quickly being replaced by a burning surge of anger.

"Excuse me?"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck, realising he was further angering the blonde. His time with Fleur had made him aware of the infamous Veela temper.

"I just mean… It's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?" Bill said, unsuccessfully attempting to make the situation better, "Not just for you, for me too! As if our relationship was so bad you've had to resort to women."

Fleur blushed with anger and embarrassment.

"That's not how it works and you know it," Fleur snapped coldly, shoving Bill out of the doorway.

"Shit," Bill cursed, "Fleur—I didn't mean- Its just, you know how my family are like—Ah, fuck!"

Fleur didn't want to listen any more, pushing out the door and disapparating.

* * *

"Fleur?" Hermione had a look of surprise on her face as she walked into her parents' coffee shop.

"Salut," Fleur greeted glumly.

Hermione walked over to her table, sitting across from her. Fleur was morosely sipping on her cappuccino.

The blonde looked miserable. Her deep blue eyes were raging with emotion and she was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What're you doing here?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to one side. Her brunette curls were loose and framing her face. She looked beautiful despite the concern on her face. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans and a white tee. Simple, but somehow the brunette made it look glamorous. Fleur's eyes raked down the brunette quickly before returning to look down at her coffee.

"I left Bill," Fleur replied finally, "Well… Moved out and ended the charade, anyway,"

"Oh," Hermione looked pleased but her face shifted quickly back to concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah," Fleur said dismissively, "I've just been sitting here all day. Wondering what next. I mean, what do I do now?"

"Oh, Fleur," Hermione murmured, "You want to come to mine?"

"Sure," Fleur replied hollowly, "Not like I have anywhere else to go."

Hermione got up and settled the bill before coming back and offering her arm to Fleur. Fleur got to her feet slowly, taking her arm.

"Its going to be fine, Fleur," Hermione told her as they headed off.

"Is it?" Fleur responded, "What do I do? I was supposed to do well. Its not that hard. Go to school, do well, meet a man, get a job…"

Hermione tutted.

"Its simply not that black and white, Fleur," she replied matter-of-factly, reminding Fleur of the soothing know-it-all that Hermione had been at Hogwarts.

They walked leisurely down a few streets before Hermione found a good place to apparate. Fleur didn't bother making conversation. She was quiet, mourning a path that her life could never take. Realising she couldn't fight her feelings. Like it or not, her life was destined to be complicated. She was destined to let down her family. Bill's family too, she remembered with a frown. Her stomach dropped so fast she felt sick.

Soon they were at a tidy wooden door and Hermione was ushering Fleur in. Fleur looked around in wonder. The flat was scattered with loose papers, books and stationery. It looked as if the flat had been hit by a studious hurricane.

"Wow…" Fleur murmured, taking it all in. Hermione looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah… Erm… I wasn't expecting company," Hermione explained awkwardly, tidying up nearby papers into a small stack.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to impose on you," Fleur said, running a hand through her silver-blonde hair. Hermione looked at her appraisingly.

"You're not imposing on me," Hermione said slowly, her tone changing as she continued eying Fleur. Fleur felt a shiver run down her spine at the way Hermione was eying her.

Hermione drew closer to Fleur, rubbing Fleur's arm.

"We shouldn't," Fleur said, pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"We shouldn't?" Hermione said, a slight smile playing at her lips. It should be a crime how seductive the bossy know-it-all had become. "I mean… Haven't we already?"

Fleur shook her head and took another step back from Hermione.

"The Weasleys," Fleur replied morosely. Hermione cocked her head to one side, tutting.

"You're letting Bill get in your head, aren't you?" Hermione surmised. Fleur bit her lip and looked down, trying to keep her composure. It was true, the argument with Bill had been replaying in her head since she had left Shell Cottage. It was as if he had articulated every fear that had been playing around in her head.

Hermione sighed and stepped forward, pulling Fleur into a tight hug. Fleur remained stiff for a moment before melting into the embrace.

"I just… I don't know what to do, Hermione," Fleur said, slowly bringing her arms around Hermione and resting her head on her shoulder.

Hermione sighed again and ran her hands up and down Fleur's back.

"Fleur, just… Stop over thinking, okay? Everything is going to be all right," Hermione said softly.

After a long while, Hermione released Fleur and turned to a small sofa, clearing off stacks of paper and books. She gestured for Fleur to sit. Fleur obliged and Hermione produced a fluffy woollen blanket, draping it over Fleur's lap.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked. Hermione ignored her and left the room, returning a short time later with a steaming bowl of soup.

"Eat this up," Hermione prompted. Fleur looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Hermione… I'm upset, not sick," Fleur said, smiling out of surprise at the situation.

"I know," Hermione insisted, pouting a little, "But I need to look after you! And I'm betting you've been so riled up that you haven't eaten all day."

Fleur paused before reluctantly nodding. Hermione was right, she had been stewing all day, only having a coffee. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, blimey, forgot a spoon," Hermione suddenly announced before hurrying out of the room again.

Fleur found her smile growing. Hermione was _looking after_ her. In an incredibly adorable way, too. Fleur hadn't quite imagined Hermione being the caring type. But then Hermione had been constantly surprising her with small slices of her past and wider personality.

"Here you go, cutie," Hermione chirped as she arrived back brandishing a spoon.

"Thanks, Hermione," Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione threw herself onto the sofa beside Fleur, looping an arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Feeling a bit better?" Hermione asked, watching Fleur carefully. Fleur smiled genuinely.

"I am, really," Fleur admitted. She snuggled further under the woolly blanket and continued eating her soup.

"Good," Hermione replied. She began stroking a hand through Fleur's hair.

 _'_ _Feels so good…'_ Fleur thought absently. She finished the warm soup, Hermione taking the bowl from her and putting it to one side.

"You just relax, Fleur," Hermione murmured. Fleur nodded, nestling further into the woolly blanket.

Her eyes were so heavy… Fleur leant her head into the crook of Hermione's neck. She was so warm. Fleur listened to Hermione's steady breathing as her eyes began to flicker shut.

* * *

"Morning, Fleur,"

Fleur sat up, disoriented.

 _'_ _Where… where am I?'_ Fleur was in a comfortable four-poster bed, under a stack of thick blankets.

"Unnh?" Fleur looked around the room, taking in a small desk and three large bookshelves.

"Fleur? Coffee?"

Fleur looked to the doorway where Hermione was standing with a small mug. She was at Hermione's. But how did she… How did she get in the bedroom? Fleur blushed.

"How…" Fleur began. Hermione stepped forward, handing the mug of coffee to Fleur.

"You fell asleep on the couch," Hermione answered with a smile.

Fleur looked down at the plain oversized tee and boxer shorts she was wearing. Hermione seemed to read her mind.

"Magic," Hermione explained with an apologetic smile, "I didn't look, promise… And I slept on the couch."

"You didn't have to," Fleur replied. Hermione shrugged, leaving the room again.

Fleur sat up in bed, sipping at her coffee thoughtfully. The bed and oversized tee smelled faintly of Hermione—a curious mix of fresh parchment and lemons. Hermione had really showed her the side of her that Fleur suspected only Harry and Ron had seen thus far. Cheering her up, feeding her, putting her to bed… Fleur smiled as she finished the last of the coffee. She put down the mug, stretched and got up, padding out of the bedroom.

"So… Uh… Are you okay?" Hermione asked as Fleur entered the room. She had such a look of concern on her face it made Fleur smile. She walked up to Hermione slowly, cupping her face with her hand.

Without answering, Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione returned the kiss, sliding her tongue into Fleur's mouth. Fleur moaned lightly before breaking the contact. Hermione was smiling widely.

"What?" Fleur asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just… Didn't imagine getting good morning kisses from _Fleur Delacour,_ " Hermione said, smiling even more broadly. Fleur's stomach flipped.

"Hermione," Fleur smiled.

"Did I mention how good you look in my clothes?" Hermione said, arching an eyebrow.

Fleur felt a blush burn her face. She looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. Hermione ran her hand up her arm lightly.

"We have work today," Hermione announced, mercifully changing the subject. Fleur looked around Hermione's place. She appeared to have tidied it somewhat while Fleur had been asleep.

"Erm…" Fleur ran a hand through her hair.

Hermione sidled past her, running her hand down Fleur's waist slowly. She leaned in so close Fleur could feel her lips brushing her ear.

"Be ready to go in half an hour," Hermione murmured softly. Fleur felt a shiver run through her. Hermione smirked and playfully grabbed Fleur's ass before walking out of the room.

* * *

Fleur and Hermione walked into the atrium of the Ministry together. Hermione was smiling but Fleur was looking tense.

Everyone's eyes seemed to be on them. It was throwing Fleur off.

 _Did they know about her and Hermione?_

A young wizard walked past them before double-taking. He scratched his patchy beard as he looked at Hermione and Fleur.

"Did you tell anyone?" Fleur hissed.

"What?"

"Other than Harry," Fleur continued, "Did you tell anyone about _us?"_

They stopped walking and Hermione turned to look at Fleur.

"Of course not," Hermione answered calmly.

"Then why is everyone looking at us?" Fleur asked quietly. Her eyes were wide and flicking around the throngs of people around them.

Hermione reached for Fleur's arm but Fleur brushed it away.

"Could it be that I'm famous from the war?" Hermione replied, still maintaining a calm tone, "That you're a well known, drop dead gorgeous part-Veela?"

"'Mione!"

Harry and Ron were waving at Hermione through the crowds of people in the atrium, beginning to make their way over. Fleur stepped further away from Hermione.

"Fleur?" Hermione could see the conflicted expression on Fleur's delicate features. She looked like she was about to run.

"Hermione—I… erm…" Fleur ran a shaky hand through her hair.

Fleur hated it. She could feel the familiar burning in the pit of her stomach. Shame. She couldn't shake the feeling of shame. Of leaving Bill for a woman. The shame of feeling ashamed. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Fleur," Hermione stepped towards the blonde.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called out as Harry and him drew closer.

"I-I'm sorry, Hermione," Fleur stuttered, before rushing off into the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Hermione decided to give Fleur space for the day, busying herself in the office.

She couldn't lie, it did hurt that Fleur had ducked out on her. She was trying to be understanding, but Hermione herself had been out and proud for so long it was hard for her to really understand what Fleur was going through.

Hermione crossed out a sentence for the third time that afternoon, sighing heavily. The whole thing was messing with her head.

Uncharacteristically, Hermione decided to call it a day early at work. She just couldn't concentrate after the whirlwind of the morning with Fleur. It was honestly a rollercoaster with the blonde.

'But how many more ups and downs am I going to go through before it works out?' Hermione thought to herself, before a horrible thought hit her: 'Will it _ever_ work out?'

Despite leaving very early for her, Harry and Ron were already home at their flat.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry greeted as Hermione slung her bag off her shoulder.

"Hey, Harry, Ron," Hermione greeted a little glumly. Ron waved—his mouth was too stuffed full of leftovers to reply in the moment.

"Feel like I haven't seen you for ages," Harry commented conversationally, "You were already locked away in your room when we got back last night and then you were wiped out on the couch when we left for work. Anything going on?"

Hermione glanced at Ron, who had stuffed a breadroll in his already full mouth. It wasn't really the right time to talk to Harry about it. Besides, she wasn't really sure she felt like talking about it.

"No, I think I might be coming down with something," Hermione lied, "I'm just going to go to my room."

The boys nodded, returning to their game of wizard chess.

Hermione went to her room, feeling depressed all over again as she saw the ruffled covers from where Fleur had slept in her bed the previous night.

She sighed, running a hand through her curls before lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione answered grouchily.

"Oi, 'Mione, Fleur is here to see ya," Harry called through the door. Hermione leapt up from bed straight away, opening the door in a rush. Harry shot her a knowing smile as she rushed past.

Fleur was waiting in the doorway, nervously rubbing her hand up one of her arms. Ron was still in the kitchen snacking, eying Fleur curiously.

"Hey, Fleur," Hermione greeted, "You okay?"

"I… erm… I didn't realise your flatmates were Harry and Ron," Fleur commented nervously.

"Come through and we can talk in my room," Hermione suggested. Fleur nodded awkwardly and followed her through the apartment.

Hermione shut the door behind them when they got inside and silenced the room.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Fleur apologised, rubbing the back of her beck.

"That's fine, Fleur," Hermione said with a smile, "I thought it might be a bit much all at once."

"I really like you, Hermione," Fleur said, looking surprisingly shy, "I cannot deny that I am attracted to you."

"And I am _definitely_ attracted to you too," Hermione replied, unable to keep her eyes off the blonde. She dragged her eyes from the impressive physique of the Frenchwoman to look at the conflicted expression on her face. "But what's bothering you? Is it Bill?"

Fleur sighed, drawing close to Hermione. Hermione put her hands loosely around Fleur's waist. She felt protective of the blonde. Hermione could deal with whoever was causing Fleur problems… Even if it meant a stern lecture with Ron's older brother.

Fleur rested her temple against Hermione's.

"He did say things that bothered me… But…" Fleur sighed.

"You can tell me," Hermione urged, rubbing Fleur's back.

"Its me," Fleur admitted finally, "I just… I feel so much… Shame around this… And then _that_ makes me feel ashamed…"

"Until you're in one big shame loop?" Hermione finished for her. She felt Fleur nod against her.

Hermione drew back, cupping Fleur's face in both her hands. She was grinning now.

"Fleur, _that_ I can work with," Hermione said encouragingly, "I was a little worried you had had second thoughts."

Fleur looked at her anxiously.

"You aren't… Upset? Judging me?" Fleur asked tentatively. Hermione kissed her lightly on the nose.

"No, not at all," Hermione replied, before laughing lightly, "We can work through this together, Fleur. I was just worried you had wanted to call everything off again already."

At that, Fleur stiffened in her arms.

"Its just… I'm ready… To give in to my attraction…" Fleur said slowly, deliberately, "I'm just not sure I'm ready to be in a relationship… I'm not sure I can deal with the reaction of other people yet."

Hermione felt the air rush out of her lungs as the words hit her. She hadn't wanted to admit it… But part of her had felt so much hope at finally being able to have a relationship with a woman she had feelings for. She had been looking forward to leaving behind the emotionless one night stands.

"Oh," Hermione managed, "But you still want to give things a go?"

Fleur looked incredibly conflicted.

"I can't put you through that," Fleur said, "After all the history between us, the last thing I want is for you to feel like my experiment."

"I wouldn't feel like that," Hermione protested. Fleur shook her head.

"I want to be able to give all of me to you," Fleur said seriously, "And I'm just not ready for that yet. I think I need to spend some time single to work through my issues with my sexuality."

"So… You _don't_ want to give things a go?" Hermione asked hollowly. Fleur shook her head, looking pained.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Fleur said, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek softly, "Not just yet. It wouldn't be fair to you."

* * *

Harry was sitting in the living room as Fleur rushed past, not even speaking to him as she hurried out the door of the flat. Ron had already headed out to toss around a Quaffle with Dean and Seamus, probably for the best. Harry couldn't imagine what Ron's reaction would be if he knew Hermione had been fooling around with the Frenchwoman.

Hermione finally emerged from her room, walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a straight firewhisky before sitting on the couch beside Harry.

"So… I take it you're…?" Harry ventured.

"Still single, yeah," Hermione said flatly, sipping at her drink.

"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.

"She's not ready," Hermione said bluntly, not bothering to go into details while it was still raw.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"The only thing I'm sure about is that I want you to take me out drinking at a good gay bar tonight," Hermione said, looking down.

"Whatever you need," Harry said encouragingly.

* * *

Harry, feeling relatively under the weather, walked through the Atrium at the Ministry the next day. Hermione was beside him, also looking a considerably under the weather.

"You guys got back really late last night," Ron commented beside them, chewing on sandwich.

"God, don't speak so loudly," Hermione snapped bossily. Harry grimaced.

"And could you stop waving that sandwich at us?" Harry agreed. Ron laughed.

"Right, well you guys might wanna clean up a little before heading into your offices," Ron laughed, "Harry, you smell like you're sweating out firewhisky. 'Mione, you've got a _heap_ of visible hickeys there."

Harry and Hermione both groaned, regretting their spontaneous decision to go out drinking the prior night.

"Yeah, maybe we should work on our coping mechanisms, huh," Harry said to Hermione, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You weren't complaining last night when that bi girl gave you her address so you could owl her," Hermione retorted, frowning.

"Oh, hey Fleur!" Ron said suddenly, causing Hermione and Harry to jump.

Fleur greeted them with practised politeness, appearing exceedingly stand-offish and cold. Harry could only imagine how awkward it was to run into Bill's baby brother with Hermione.

"Erm, hi," Harry said, trying to step in front of Hermione. But it was too late, Fleur's arctic eyes flicked to Hermione's neck. Harry saw a flicker of pain register as she saw the hickeys.

"Bonjour," Fleur said shortly, before breezing off into the hustle and bustle of the morning Atrium crowd.

"Jeez, she was colder than usual," Ron commented, "Wonder what's up with her? Haven't seen her or Bill for a while."

"Who knows," Harry interjected, "Spose we should also head off to our departments,"

Ron grunted and ambled away, waving a hand at Hermione and Harry and mumbling something about meeting them for lunch. Harry turned to Hermione.

"You okay?" he asked. Hermione grimaced.

"That was so awkward," Hermione said, tense.

"That was brutal," Harry commented, "Are you sure you don't just want to wait for her?"

"How long will that take, Harry?" Hermione snapped, scowling at him, "She said that she's not ready. She wants to be single. That means I'm single too."

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "I think you're the one getting scared here. She's come a long way already, what's the harm in meeting her partway?"

"She was pretty clear," Hermione snapped, turning on her heel and marching off in the direction of her office.

Harry frowned, he suspected that fear of rejection had been the issue gnawing at Hermione. They'd been so close to things working out this time, too…

Harry tucked in his shirt, a weak attempt at looking more put together. He was feeling frustrated at both Fleur and Hermione. Skating around each other before running away scared… They couldn't keep up this routine forever.

Harry wondered if there was a way he could intervene without pissing his best friend off…

* * *

Fleur was in a foul mood.

She knew she had been the one to tell Hermione that she wasn't ready for a full on relationship yet, but it was still so _painful_ seeing those hickeys on Hermione's neck.

She was beginning to feel more and more like she had made a mistake.

She had tried sending meeting invites to Hermione throughout the day but they were all bouncing back. It seemed Hermione didn't even want to speak to her. That part stung the most.

It didn't matter from a work perspective. She had already got the solution to the Niffler curse from Hermione, she could manage that herself.

But she had still wanted the brunette to be there. She had hoped that working alongside would help ease the pain and awkwardness between them right now.

Sighing heavily, Fleur prepared to visit the old man and his Niffler. Things just weren't working out well.

Melody strolled into Fleur's office, reading through the paperwork.

"Elegant solution you have here, Fleur," Melody commented, "Is Hermione Granger not going with you to finalise it?"

"I suppose she's busy," Fleur replied, ignoring the twist in her stomach.

"A shame," Melody commented, "I should have an approval for you by the end of the week."

Fleur drew herself up to her whole height, willing herself to hide the conflicted emotions she was experiencing. She missed Hermione. This case that they had once shared was doing little to keep her mind off the brunette.

Maybe she shouldn't have been honest about not wanting to rush into a relationship?

No, no… That wouldn't have been fair on Hermione.

As it was, Fleur was paying the price for her honesty. It had plunged her into a dark mood. She had found a small, single room shack of a flat, not even caring about comfort. She had fallen off the grid with all her friends and family, isolating herself in her angst.

 _'So much for honesty being the best policy,'_ Fleur thought to herself morosely.

* * *

A week later, Hermione was making out with a temp in a stationery closet. She had lifted the woman's shirt up, feeling her toned stomach and the bottom of her breasts. The woman was exceedingly attractive, and my all means a great kisser, but it just wasn't working.

Hermione drew back suddenly from the woman. No matter how attractive the woman was, she just couldn't get Fleur out of her mind.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered. She couldn't even remember this woman's name.

"Its okay, Hermione," the woman said, smiling flirtatiously. She pulled down her shirt and fixed her lipstick.

"I'm… Just not feeling it right now," Hermione mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's fine," the woman insisted, leaning in and kissing Hermione lightly on the lips, "Owl me?"

"Sure," Hermione said distractedly, barely noticing as the woman slipped out of the stationery cupboard.

Checking her watch, she realised it was time to meet Harry and Ron for lunch. It had been a week now since she had last seen Fleur. She couldn't lie, she was disappointed that Fleur's memos requesting meetings had dropped off after just one day.

"Hey guys," Hermione muttered, sitting down at the lunchtable with Harry and Ron.

"Merlin, who killed your puppy?" Ron commented, "You're so mopey these days."

"You've got some lipstick there," Harry added, wiping a spot on Hermione's neck. Ron groaned.

"Even when you're barely interacting with anyone you still manage to pull more birds than me," Ron protested, "Its just not fair."

"Where's your lunch?" Harry asked. Hermione looked in her bag.

"Oh, guess I forgot to bring some," Hermione said uncaringly.

"You can split with me," Harry replied, looking concerned. He handed her half his sandwich. Hermione picked at it with a total lack of interest.

"So," Ron said between a mouthful of his own egg sandwich, "You'll never guess what's happened."

"What?" Harry asked, glad for a change of subject.

"Bill broke up with Fleur," Ron informed them, "Guess that explains why I haven't seen either one of them for yonks."

Harry shot a cautionary look Hermione's way. Hermione had felt her stomach twist at the mention of Fleur's name, but was determined not to react.

"Really," Harry replied, entirely not surprised. Hermione had told him all about Fleur moving out of Shell Cottage before insisting on remaining single.

"That's not the weird part though," Ron continued, munching on his sandwich.

Hermione and Harry both turned to give Ron their full attention, interested as to whether Bill had outed Fleur's sexuality.

"She's totally fallen off the face of the Earth," Ron informed them, "Bill hasn't seen her since they split. None of their mutual friends have heard from her either."

"What?" Hermione was fully attentive now.

"Yeah, been off the grid for like a week now," Ron said, taking an enormous bite of his sandwich.

"So… Missing since the last time we saw her," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione felt her stomach drop violently.

"I have to go," Hermione said abruptly, putting down her food, grabbing her bag and hurrying off.

Had that been why Fleur had wanted to meet her last week? Was she in some kind of trouble? Hermione inwardly cursed herself for not replying to any of Fleur's memos. Damn pride.

Hermione got to the offices where Fleur worked, running immediately into Melody.

"Hermione Granger!" Melody greeted in a friendly tone, "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Fleur," Hermione answered with urgency.

Melody was an attractive middle aged woman. In another time, in other circumstances, Hermione might even have considered her her type. Melody put her hand on her hip, smiling at Hermione. Hermione could swear the woman harboured some kind of crush on her. Nothing serious, just the same attraction people held for celebrities.

"Aren't we all looking for that girl?" Melody said, leaning in closer as she talked to Hermione.

"She isn't around?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Not that I've seen," Melody said, leaning even more into Hermione's personal space.

"You haven't heard a thing from her?" Hermione pressed. Melody smiled wider, running a finger along Hermione's shoulder.

"Fleur is lucky to have such a famous friend looking out for her," Melody practically purred.

 _Okay, she definitely has a crush on me,_ Hermione thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Hermione asked, wanting to get to the crucial information.

"Well, lets see… I was talking to her about this report I'm reviewing on the Niffler case," Melody winked, "She said you two split the work, but this kind of excellence has Hermione Granger written all over it."

"I barely assisted," Hermione said, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with Melody's advances.

Melody reached out, snaking an arm around Hermione's waist.

It was at this compromising moment that the door to Fleur's office opened and the blonde walked out.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're okay!"

Fleur didn't respond, looking from Hermione to Melody, taking in their positions. Hermione thought she could see a flicker of hurt in her eyes before she frowned coldly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fleur retorted. She turned on her heel, sweeping out of the nearby exit.

Hermione rounded on Melody.

"Why did you say she wasn't here?!" Hermione demanded. Melody giggled girlishly.

"I never technically said that," Melody corrected, "So sue me for wanting a little alone time with the Golden Girl of the wizarding war."

"Fleur has got completely the wrong impression now!" Hermione exploded. Melody shrugged.

"I don't mind if you don't," Melody purred. Hermione stepped away from the woman, scowling. She could feel a vein pulsing in her neck with the rage she was feeling.

"I bloody well do!" Hermione exploded, storming off.

She made her way partway down the stairwell before running into Fleur. The blonde was leaning against a wall, looking pained. When she saw Hermione, she immediately straightened up and fixed her face in an unbothered expression.

"That wasn't what it looked like back there," Hermione explained, relieved she had run into the blonde.

"You weren't trying to bed my boss?" Fleur asked, her tone ice cold.

"No, of course not," Hermione replied.

"Just every other woman we work with," Fleur shot back, "Every woman in Britain by the sounds of it."

Hermione's stomach twisted guiltily. She should have known that her exploits would get back to Fleur. Her celebrity status assured people would gossip.

"Not really…" Hermione replied weakly, before getting defensive, "Besides, you're the one that didn't want to date me."

"You're right," Fleur responded, throwing Hermione off, "You can do whatever you like. I don't expect you to wait for me."

At that, Fleur calmly pushed herself off the wall and walked down the staircase, leaving a stunned Hermione behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Hermione sat despondently in front of her pint. Across the table from her was Harry, sipping at his own point. He put it down slowly.

"I mean… Her boss, 'Mione?" Harry breaking the silence and shaking his head.

Hermione's eyes widened.

" _She_ came onto _me_!" Hermione exclaimed, "I was there checking that Fleur was okay! Ron had said nobody had heard from her! I was worried!"

Harry sighed.

"I mean I can see both sides here," Harry said diplomatically, "You shouldn't have to wait for her. But on the other hand… Do you think your behaviour is kind of rubbing it in her face? She's struggling with her sexuality and you can't push that."

"Harry you don't have to be so goddamn reasonable all the time," Hermione growled, sipping at her own pint.

"Someone has to step in when the Hermione Granger reasonableness is missing in action," Harry laughed.

Ron ambled into the pub, waving at the two friends.

Hermione felt bad for leaving him out of all these conversations. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ron to keep a secret. No, he would always keep one of his best mate's secrets. It was that the boy was incapable of hiding his reactions to news. The news that Hermione had copped off with Fleur… He would either turn into his purpled, drooling mess or lose his temper at the infidelity to Bill. Either one would be sure to give too much away.

Ron sat down at the table, greeting the other members of the Golden Trio.

"Was wondering where you lot were," Ron said amiably, "How's things?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed dejectedly. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Little depressed sounding for someone who is apparently making their way through the entire Ministry administration team," Ron said enviously.

"You heard that?" Hermione asked. This was worse than she thought.

"Yeah, course," Ron replied, "Wish those girls would talk about me a bit more."

"Fucking hell," Hermione cursed.

"I know," Ron agreed, mistaking the reason for Hermione's cursing, "I'm just as much of a player really. We're both just out there living the single life but I don't get a single mention!"

"I know mate," Harry said sympathetically, flashing Hermione a grin.

"Okay, I'm gonna get a pint," Ron got up and headed to the bar. Harry took the opportunity to turn to Hermione.

"You've gotta make things right, 'Mione," Harry counselled, "It isn't you to hurt feelings."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "I'll fix things."

* * *

Fleur was sitting at her desk, her mind on Hermione. As much as she was irritated with the brunette, her mind couldn't stop replaying intimate memories with Hermione.

There was a knock at the door.

Fleur got up and glided to the door, opening it a crack cautiously.

Hermione.

"Can I come in and talk?" Hermione asked. She looked nervous, biting her lip. This facial expression reminded Fleur more of what Hermione had been like at Hogwarts, less sure of herself outside the world of academics.

Fleur considered declining for a moment, but eventually nodded, opening the door far enough for Hermione to enter.

Hermione shut the door carefully behind her, not wanting any curious ears to overhear their conversation.

Fleur went and stood on the other side of her desk, wanting to get some furniture between them. Hermione seemed to steel herself, swallowing noticeably and looking more determined.

"What do you want?" Fleur asked coldly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said simply.

"What for?" Fleur asked. She was projecting her best air of not being bothered. Hermione seemed to have a way of seeing right through her, but that wouldn't stop Fleur from trying to act impervious. Hermione looked so beautiful today. Fleur wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving… I guess I'm just used to distracting myself with women… It isn't fair to you," Hermione managed to get out. She seemed supremely awkward talking about feelings.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Fleur replied in a clipped tone.

"Fleur…" Hermione sighed, swallowing heavily, "It's just hard getting so close but not being able to have you. I want you so bad."

Fleur felt her shaky resolve break at this point.

"I want you too…" Fleur murmured, "I just have so many hang-ups around my sexuality… It's hard thinking about having all that out in the open."

Hermione moved forward, stepping around the desk and putting her arms around Fleur. Fleur felt herself entirely melt into Hermione's arms.

Hermione's lips brushed Fleur's neck and she felt herself inwardly swoon. Hermione kissed her neck lightly.

"Is this okay?" Hermione murmured. Fleur shivered.

"Yes," Fleur half-moaned. She knew this was bad. This was only going to complicate the feelings between the women more. This could only lead to hurt feelings.

Fleur drew back, cupping Hermione's face and turning it to look at her. She leaned in and kissed Hermione deeply. This seemed to give Hermione the permission she had been longing for, her hands roaming Fleur's body. Fleur moaned, leaning in to Hermione and giving herself fully. Hermione's hands left Fleur for a moment, reaching behind her and swiping all the stationery off Fleur's desk. She grabbed Fleur's backside, hoisting her up onto the desk.

Fleur loved it. It was so sexy when Hermione took charge.

Hermione's tongue was in her mouth and Fleur was in heaven. She moved her hands to tangle into Hermione's soft brunette curls. Fleur spread her legs, wrapping them around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. Hermione's stomach was pressing right against her centre now.

Hermione moaned, grinding up into her. This was getting unbearable now. Fleur whimpered and Hermione pulled away, panting.

"Sure this is okay?" Hermione asked. Her pupils were huge and her cheeks were flushed.

Fleur slid herself off the desk to stand up, stroking Hermione's face.

"I want you so bad right now," Fleur replied, "For once I don't care about anything else."

Hermione smiled slowly, but seemed to be waiting for further permission.

"Don't hold back," Fleur murmured quietly.

Hermione's smile grew and she grabbed Fleur by the hips, twisting her around roughly. Before Fleur could say anything, Hermione planted a hand on her back, bending her over the desk. Fleur was beyond turned on as Hermione's foot pushed at her ankles, parting her legs. Hermione pressed up against her backside, her hands running down Fleur's back appreciatively. Fleur was being driven crazy with the anticipation.

Hermione pushed her skirt up, eager hands then pulling down Fleur's panties. Fleur felt one of Hermione's hands return to plant itself on her back, while the other one trailed up the inside of her thighs. Fleur gasped as Hermione's fingers entered her.

Fleur wasn't quite sure how she had gone from keeping a respectable distance to having Hermione inside her, but at this moment she didn't care. It just felt so good.

Hermione thrust inside her, hard, taking her with wild abandon. Fleur was lost in the moment, eyes shut and moans escaping her mouth.

This was exactly like The Burrow. Something about the tension between Hermione and Fleur was irresistible.

Fleur was getting close to the edge when her office door flung open and Melody walked in.

"Fleur, I've approved your report – _Oh!_ " Melody froze, taking in the scene in front of her. Fleur bent over her desk and the Golden Girl taking her from behind.

Hermione acted rapidly, withdrawing from Fleur, pulling her skirt down and stepping away from her. Fleur straightened up, face flushed, and quickly tried to fix her hair.

"Melody…" Fleur began, but Melody shook her head.

"Don't worry," Melody said with a coy smile, "I can't blame you, Fleur. I'll just leave your report here and come back later."

She placed the report down on a shelf near the door and backed out, shutting the office door carefully behind her.

"Oh my God," Fleur drew her hands to her face in horror.

"I am so sorry," Hermione said gravely, "I honestly just came here to apologise… I never meant for that to happen."

"I know… It's my fault too," Fleur said slowly, "It's just… _Fuck_. Now _everyone_ is going to know. It's just… _Fuck._ "

"It's okay," Hermione soothed, "It's not the end of the world. People will be surprised at first but they will get over it and move on to the next gossip."

"I'm not ready… A Veela shouldn't… What will they say…?" Fleur felt like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Fleur—It's okay," Hermione tried.

"No, it isn't!" Fleur snapped, "You can't be a Veela and be gay!"

Hermione didn't understand. A whole species evolved for the ability to enthral men. She was a failure. A disappointment to her grandmother even more now. Her grandmother had fought the clan so hard to allow her grand-daughters to be included in Veela culture despite the fact they were only a quarter-blooded. Now this.

"Fleur…" Hermione said, obviously wanting to help. But Fleur couldn't even appreciate that right now. All she could think of was how everyone would know how wrong she was.

"Hermione, can you please leave me?" Fleur said softly, "I need to be alone right now."

"Erm… Okay…" Hermione said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. She looked like she felt beyond guilty.

The war hero slunk out of the office, casting one last concerned look back at Fleur.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the lunch table beside Harry. Ron was across the table from them and froze partway through unwrapping his sandwich.

"Hermione," Ron said in shock, "You… and _Fleur?!_ "

Hermione groaned.

"That got around, then?" Hermione said despondently.

"It's all anyone seems to be talking about," Harry said with a sympathetic nod.

"Fleur… Delacour… Into women…" Ron said slowly, purpling. Hermione felt her temper spike at Ron clearly drooling over Fleur. _Her_ Fleur.

"It's hardly a shock nowadays," Hermione snapped waspishly.

"Yeah… But like, Fleur? That's… That's just hot. I mean who even knew Veela could swing that way? I thought it was impossible for their lot," Ron sighed, "God, 'Mione, why do you have to have all the luck?"

"Ever thought it's not luck and just not going purple over every pretty girl?" Hermione growled. She was thoroughly pissed off.

"Keep your wig on," Ron retorted, "I was just making a point that it's bloody unbelievable. I didn't even think you two got along. Dya think this is why Bill dumped Fleur? Coz she's gay?"

"What?!" Hermione snorted, "He dumped her? Is that how he's spinning it…? You know what, that isn't the point. I don't see the obsession with her sexuality. Just because she had a thing with a woman doesn't mean we all need to go freaking out and labelling her. Just leave her be."

"Yeah like you let her be," Ron shot back, taking a big bite of his sandwich, "Get off your high horse, 'Mione. This is one thing you can't be bossy about. Everyone's interested in the Veela that goes for girls. Bloody unheard of."

Ron swung himself out of his seat and walked off eating his sandwich, clearly miffed with Hermione and keen to discuss further with those that would indulge him.

Harry immediately turned to Hermione, arching a brow.

" _That's_ what you call making things better?" Harry asked.

"Lay off, Harry," Hermione said tiredly, resting her head in her hands, "It just happened, okay? It was a mistake. I feel bad enough as it is."

"What did she say afterwards?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed sadly.

"She seemed really upset," Hermione replied, "She has so many hang-ups around her sexuality… I'm kinda worried that she isn't coping."

"Really?" Harry replied with concern, "Well go talk to her!"

"She asked me to go away," Hermione said sadly, shaking her head.

"And when have you ever listened to me and Ron when we've said that?" Harry responded, "If someone needs help, help them!"

"Fine, fine," Hermione said reluctantly, Harry's words hitting home. She was extremely worried about Fleur. She didn't know how the blonde would process the events of the day.

She got up, abandoning her lunch.

"What would I do without you, Harry?" Hermione murmured as she headed off.

"You'd probably be as much of a mess as Ron and I would be without you!" Harry called back with a boyish grin.

Hermione hurried off back towards Fleur's office. She inwardly scowled at the number of knowing smirks as she headed off. She felt like throttling the Ministry gossips, but there were more pressing tasks at hand.

When Hermione made it to Fleur's office, the door was open and nobody was inside. Hermione stepped inside, deciding to wait for the blonde.

She sat in the seat across the desk from Fleur's chair, drumming her hands on the desk restlessly.

Half an hour passed sluggishly and Hermione grew bored.

She spotted Fleur's report on her desk and decided to give it a read. She had helped with the Niffler case after all.

Flipping through the pages, Hermione's eyes were drawn to the page summarising the day they met the man and his Niffler. Hermione thought back to that day and the bubbling tension between her and Fleur. Even back then they couldn't fight the draw between them.

Hermione thought about how she had cracked that the Niffler was afflicted by a Pyro Jinx. She had been thoroughly distracted by her feelings and attraction to Fleur, but the fact the Niffler had set furniture on fire when it bumped into it ultimately solved the puzzle for her.

After all, the only other thing it could be would be Dark Magic. The type usually used on humans.

Hermione's mind, focussed properly for the first time in months. The old man had those unusual all-dark eyes. They hadn't been able to see the whites of his eyes. _That_ would be consistent with Dark Magic. Hermione sat up straighter, flipping through the report more rapidly.

"Fuck," Hermione cursed.

She had read about this Dark Hex once before, squirreled away in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts and researching for Harry about Voldemort.

"Fuck!" Hermione stood up, realisation dawning on her.

If she were right, the man and his Niffler were a lot more dangerous to the public than a tricky Pyro Jinx.

Melody walked into Fleur's office at the commotion.

"Hermione," Melody smirked, "Back again?"

"I was looking for Fleur," Hermione said distractedly, her eyes still glued to the report in front of her.

"Fleur?" Melody replied, "She headed off to finish off the Niffler case a half hour ago."

"She went to the house alone?" Hermione asked, her mouth going dry.

"Quite upset, too," Melody commented.

A distracted Fleur with her guard down? Heading alone to see a man afflicted by a dangerous Dark Hex?

"Fuck," Hermione swore for a third time.


End file.
